The Worlds Collide Enter the Heartless
by Zack Shortman
Summary: Zack's father was a demon working for Devi, but now he's human and lives happily, until Devi comes back and kills him. Now Zack must save his dad by destroying Devi! oh yea the 1st chapter is borin but u hav to read it in order to understand the rest.
1. A New Evil

Disclaimer: I do not claim any character in this fanfiction, even the ones that don't seem copied, they might still belong to someone else  
  
INTRODUCTION: ZACK IS A NORMAL SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, OR IS HE? HE'S ACTUALLY HALF ANGEL AND HALF DEMON. HIS MOM WAS PROTECTING HIS DAD AND HIS DAD WAS A FORMER DEMON WORKING FOR DEVI. NOW THEY'RE BOTH DEAD, AND ZACK IS BOTH SEEKING REVENGE AND PEACE IN THE WORLD.  
  
It all started when he was age sixteen. "Zack, it's time for another training lesson," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Ahh, man! Can't we just spend some real quality time together like maybe have a camping trip together?" Zack asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be really surprised about today's training lesson," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Okay..." Zack said sadly. When they both went outside Zack was really surprised.  
  
"We are going camping, we're going to go to Yellowstone Park for some fun family quality time," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"You're joking?" Zack said.  
  
"No, I have a close friend there so we don't even have to stay in the boundaries, we are allowed to go beyond that and meet the wild animals," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Is mom coming too?" Zack asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no, she's severely sick with a fever and can't come with us," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Oh, okay, I wish she could come but I guess it's just you and me," Zack said.  
  
"Look at the bright side though we get to train while we're doing this.  
  
"What!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Yeah, but you might be happy when you graduate," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
  
"You'll see," Mr. Shortman teased.  
  
When they got to the out of boundaries part of Yellowstone, Zack's dad Mr. Shortman gave Zack his present.  
  
"What is it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Open it up!" Mr. Shortman told him.  
  
When Shortman opened his present he saw a platinum sword. "I made that sword my self, it took me ten years to perfect that sword," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Thank you father, I'll put this sword to good use," Zack said.  
  
"Dad, how is this sword going to help me train?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well, you're going to practice your self control, accuracy, strength and speed," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Yes, but how?" Zack asked.  
  
"First, we'll practice control, you see this tree? You're going to slash at this tree with your sword but your nut going to cut it, if you are able to complete and master this task, then we'll go and start your training on your accuracy," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Why though? Don't you think I'm good enough? After all we did work on my strength, speed, accuracy and control," Zack complained.  
  
"Yes, but let' see if that paid off. If not, then you are not yet worthy of this sword and will need more training," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Umm... Okay, if you say so," Zack said sadly.  
  
"Now do your best slash, and try to control it to stop at the right moment," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
Zack took the slash and almost cut the tree but... "AHHHHHH!!!" Zack shouted as he almost hit the tree. All of a sudden a blur came in front of him and knocked him away.  
  
"Wha... What was th... that!?" Zack asked.  
  
"Heh heh heh. Thought you were going to hit it didn't you," Mr. Shortman laughed.  
  
"Dad! I thought it took you ten years to make my sword and yet you're standing right there with a sword, that's exactly the same!" Zack said.  
  
"That's because I got this sword from my... err... Instructor, yeah, he gave me my very on sword after I graduated," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Ohhh!" Zack said.  
  
"Whew... If he discovers the truth then I don't know what I'll do," Mr. Shortman said quietly.  
  
"Huh? Hey dad did you say something?" Zack asked.  
  
"Uhh, nothing son, just nothing," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Okay, just checking," Zack, said as he continued to practice. "Ahhhh!!!" Zack shouted again.  
  
"Zack, if you want to stop, you can," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"No! I can do this," Zack said stubbornly. After one long hour of practice he perfected his control. "YAHHHH!" Zack shouted. It looked like he was about to cut the tree but he stopped a quarter of an inch away from it.  
  
"Impressive. It only took you an hour too, when I started training it took me an hour and a half to perfect my control," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Wow!" Zack said amazed at his swordsmanship.  
  
"Okay, now we work on your accuracy," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"How do we work on accuracy with a sword?" Zack asked.  
  
"Simple, with this," Mr. Shortman said. All of a sudden a target flew in front of Zack and stuck on to the tree.  
  
"What the heck was that!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"You are to use your sword like a spear and throw it to the target," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Didn't stop me," Mr. Shortman said as he threw the sword like a spear toward the target.  
  
"Whoa! Well... Heh heh... How was I supposed to know? I'm not perfect after all," Zack said.  
  
"As soon as you get that perfected you'll be able to make long and short range attack," Mr. Shortman said. "Yah!" Zack shouted, but instead of the sword going straight like a spear it spun toward the tree so fast that even Zack's dad couldn't stop it, but then all of a sudden... BOOM!!! There was a huge explosion and Yellowstone caught fire.  
  
"What the!?" Zack shouted. All of sudden a bunch of demons showed up out of no where.  
  
"Zack! Follow me!" Mr. Shortman said as they both sank into the ground.  
  
"Dad... Wh... Where are we?" Zack asked.  
  
"In the emergency base of Yellowstone, that I built," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Why" Zack asked curiously.  
  
"Zack, you see, I'm not from this time. I'm actually from the past. I was teleported here from a man who decided to become my step grandfather, a warlock," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Dad, you're freaking me out. You're pulling my leg right?" Zack asked.  
  
"No Zack. I'm not. Listen, you've got to hear this story before its too late. I'm not exactly human. I'm one of those demons back up there, but I was a different demon, an outcast, I was a good demon who didn't want to hurt or kill anyone that was good," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"This is... So weird," Zack said.  
  
"My grandfather transformed me into a human and sent me to this time, to protect me after the war, demon vs. human called. Before he teleported me to this time he warned me by saying that the demons would return for revenge. When I got to this time, your mother came to me, she was an Angel from heaven, Kaizen sent her so that he could watch over me, but we became in love so Kaizen gave us three gifts. The first one was that he transformed your mother into a human as well. The second was that he gave your mother the sword of heaven and me the sword of hell, which was left behind in the past after the war. Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"So what do I have to do with this story?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well you see, when you where born, Kaizen gave me the sword of Earth. He told me to combine all three swords to make the ultimate blade. He said that you must use that blade but he didn't say what for," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
  
"He said that you must discover that for your self, but that's beyond the point. You see I must battle in that battle up above," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"Ar... Are you going to live?" Zack asked.  
  
"If fate lets me live, I'll live with you and your mom on Earth, but if I die, your mother will turn back into an Angel and your mother and I will live together up in heaven," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Yes, I must," Mr. Shortman, said. Zack said nothing.  
  
"Bye son, stay alive and here, take all three of these swords and don't worry the enemies won't be able to touch it because it was given to you by someone pure of heart," Mr. Shortman said.  
  
Mr. Shortman (Axill) went up to the top with nothing but a common Gold sword, the best sword a man could make.  
  
"AXILL! YOU TRAITOR!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND US!" A mysterious voice from the distance said as Axill battled all of the demons single handedly.  
  
"So, you want revenge ehh Devi!?" Axill sneered.  
  
"SO IT'S TRUE! YOU WERE TURNED INTO A COMMON HUMAN!" Devi shouted.  
  
"So you want a one on one battle ehh? Bring it on sucker!" Axill Shouted.  
  
"BRING IT ON TRAITOR!" Devi shouted and with that he shot an energy blast at Axill as Axill tried to counter the blast with his sword. This caused a huge blast that destroyed everything on Earth besides Zack, instead Zack was found unconscious by one of the demons. After an hour he awoke. "OW! Wh... where am I?" Zack asked.  
  
All of a sudden Devi showed up out of no where. "WELCOME TO HELL, AND SAY HELLO TO THE DEVI!" Devi said.  
  
"What... What do you want with me?" Zack asked.  
  
"I WANT THAT SWORD! HAND IT OVER!" Devi shouted.  
  
"Let's see, hand it over, risk dieing, don't hand it over die anyway, which should I choose, well that's obvious. EAT THIS YOU FREAK!!!" Zack shouted and with that he tried to grab all three of the swords. He couldn't get the swords though because the swords where surrounded by a strange energy field. "What the heck is that?" Zack shouted.  
  
"I'LL LOWER THE FIELD IF YOU'LL GIVE IT TO ME!" Devi said.  
  
"Okay, you win," Zack said sadly. After Zack said that the field lowered, but instead of Zack giving it to Devi, he grabbed all three swords and combined them with each other.  
  
"YOU FOOL!" Devi shouted, but all of a sudden, there was a bright light and the sword seemed to glow.  
  
"You, want to battle the ultimate blade?" Zack asked, but he noticed that the sword seemed to be incomplete and stared at it for a minute.  
  
"NEVER DROP YOUR GUARD IN A BATTLE!" Devi said as he shot an energy blast at Zack.  
  
"I didn't!" Zack shouted and when he said that he tried to counter it. BOOM! There was a big explosion and they both went flying, that explosion caused a warp hole to open. "What the?" Zack said, but then he saw Devi getting up. "Never mind, I'll risk it," Zack said as he jumped through the warp and disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Devi shouted.  
  
"My master, what do you want us to do," a demon server said.  
  
"ACTIVATE THE DIMENSIONAL GATE WAY! WE GOT A KID TO FIND," Devi shouted. 


	2. Enter Sora

"OW! What happened?" Zack asked, all of a sudden he had flashbacks of everything that happened. "Huh, where's the blade?" Zack asked.  
  
"Looking for this?" A kid about two years older than him said.  
  
"Wh.. Who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"Name's Sora, I'm the keyblade master. How about you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I'm Zack, son of Axill and the keeper of the ultimate blade that's made from the sword of Heaven, Earth and Hell," Zack said.  
  
"Th.. That means, this is the ultimate keyblade!" Sora shouted.  
  
"A what? I only know it as the ultimate blade," Zack said.  
  
"A keyblade is a blade that can open dimensions and bring you there. I doubt you're in you dimension right now!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"WAHHHH! Then that means he's the chosen one, that'll defeat the new evil!" A strange duck said.  
  
"Gahuh! Yup, that's right Donald!" A dog said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry guys, Zack this is Donald the duck, he's the greatest wizard in this dimension and serves under the great king Mickey and so does Goofy here, he is the head of the royal guards," Sora explained.  
  
"Who the heck is king MIckey?" Zack asked.  
  
"King Mickey, is the ruler of the dimension and also has a keyblade. You can't miss him is you see him, he's a talking mouse," Sora said.  
  
"That's understandable but why is my blade incomplete?" Zack asked.  
  
"Hey Tifa!" Sora shouted as a young teenage girl came out.  
  
"What'sup?" Tifa said.  
  
"You get the inside scoop on everything around every dimension right?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yup, no scoop that I don't know about," Tifa said.  
  
"Good, what do you know about the ultimate keyblade?" Sora asked.  
  
"Hmm, hey you!" Tifa said to Zack.  
  
"Who me?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah you, ummm." Tifa paused.  
  
"Zack," Zack said.  
  
"Yeah, Zack, could you give me the Blade?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Sure, here," Zack said as he handed her the blade.  
  
"Hmm, k, here's the scoop, this blade isn't yet perfected, it seems that you have to combine many things to it before it will be the ultimate blade," Tifa said.  
  
"Like what?" Zack asked.  
  
"You need to gather a power source or weapon from each dimension you go to.  
  
You can't use this blade to travel through dimensions without one keyblade, one that that closes dimensions. This blade is already capable of opening dimensions," Tifa said.  
  
"How do I do that?" Zack asked.  
  
"You're going to have to track down king Mickey and Sora's friend Riku. Tifa said.  
  
"Hey Sora, didn't Riku go back to that island of dreams place because he wanted to protect Kairi?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to remind me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oops. Sorry," Goofy said.  
  
"Yeah, but a bunch of heartless are guarding that place and we're going to have to return to every place we've been to before if we want to find King Mickey," Sora said.  
  
"Why do I have to track down king Mickey?" Zack asked.  
  
"With King Mickey's and Sora's keyblade combined power, you should be able to destroy all of the heartless without literally fighting them," Tifa explained. "Right, prepare the Gummy ship," A man said as he came out.  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
  
"You guys may need help in raising the new kid's strength, so we better head to the coliseum first in order to raise his strength, speed, accuracy and skill," Cloud said.  
  
"How?" Zack asked finally speaking, since he was mostly listening.  
  
"You are going to fight me," Cloud said.  
  
"How are we going to get there, using a ship to get from dimension to dimension?" Zack asked.  
  
"Our dimension is a little different, it has multiple dimensions in one," Sora explained.  
  
"Ohh, so your blade is only capable of going through the split dimensions in your dimension and mine can go to any dimension I want to go to," Zack said.  
  
"Well, not exactly, you have to be to that dimension before you can choose because in each dimension you get a sphere that you place in the sword," Sora said as he gave him a sphere and pointed at the sword.  
  
"Sora, there aren't any holes to place it in," Zack said.  
  
"That's because the sword can absorb the spheres," Sora explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. But how do I open a dimensional gate way?" Zack asked as he put the sphere into the sword.  
  
"I think you have to finish some sort of task in each dimension in order to open another dimension," Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, but how do I open the right dimension, once I get the sphere?" Zack asked.  
  
"Just take out the sphere and toss it in front of you, then cut the sphere in half with your sword while it's still suspended in the air and that will open the dimensional gate way," Sora explained.  
  
"Is it okay if I practice?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sure, you won't go back in time," Sora said.  
  
"Okay, here I go," Zack said as he picked up a sphere with a strange heart sign on it.  
  
"Huh, it didn't have a heart sign when you gave it to me," Zack said.  
  
"Each sphere ends up having a different sign each time, this sphere has the sign of the heartless so the sphere will be called the sphere of the Kingdom of Hearts, once you get more spheres you'll have to use this," a big guy said.  
  
"Who are you?" Zack asked. "Names, Cid, I suppose you're the kid with the ultimate blade huh," Cid said.  
  
"Yup, my name is Zack. What's this thing?" Zack asked.  
  
"Give me that sphere and I'll show you," Cid said as Zack handed him the sphere. Cid placed the sphere into one of the holes of the miniature machine. As Cid placed the sphere into the machine there was a shining light.  
  
"Wh. What's going on?" Zack asked as he covered his eyes in order to block out the light.  
  
"Now there are two," Cid said. "Wow!" Zack said awestruck as he stared at an exact replica of the Kingdom of Hearts sphere.  
  
"Place the replica here and use this to take out the real sphere," Cid said.  
  
"How?" Zack asked.  
  
"Simple, all you have to do is hold this replica out in front of you and yell the name of the sphere, the replica and the real one will synchronize and that will open the dimensional gateway that way you won't have to do it the way that Sora told you," Cid said.  
  
"Humph," Sora said.  
  
"You will have to do Sora's way though if the replica ever disappears," Cid said.  
  
"Okay, but can someone please tell me the story about the demons and why they are also in all of the other dimensions as well?" Zack asked.  
  
"We're going to have to go to the philosopher Aeris, she will be the only one who can tell us about all this strange stuff," Sora said.  
  
"Aeris?" Zack asked.  
  
"She's an old friend of Tifa and Cloud, she became a philosopher after my first encounter with the heartless," Sora explained.  
  
"Can she tell me everything I want to know about the heartless and what's even going on around here?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yes, and she can make great food as well, compared to Tifa," Cid said, hungrily.  
  
"Humph, my cooking isn't that bad is it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Cid laughed.  
  
"WAHHHH! Let's go before some heartless shows up," Donald said.  
  
"Okay, Zack. Put on the sphere bracelet and take out your sword to get ready, if you feel like it you can turn it back into three separate blades and give the extra one to Cid, but if you don't know how to use two blades you're going to have to train with Cloud once we talk to Aeris," Sora said as they ran.  
  
"Okay, but I won't split it up, Cid is going to have to stay here, unless he has a gun," Zack said.  
  
"Sure I have a weapon, but I prefer, explosions," Cid said as he took out a bag full of remote mines and a remote.  
  
"Let's go, time is of the essence," Cloud said.  
  
"Right, everyone get ready, only stop if any heartless show up, let's go!" Sora shouted. They ran for about a half hour before any heartless showed up.  
  
"AHHH! What the hell is that!?" Zack shouted as a giant heartless appeared.  
  
"It's a heartless, everyone get ready, more are coming!" Sora shouted as more heartless came out of the ground.  
  
"YAHH!" Zack shouted as he cut a heartless in half.  
  
"Time for a little explosive fun," Cid said as he threw a remote mine into the middle of the battle field and pressed the button on the remote while the mine was still suspended in the air. BOOM!  
  
"AHHHHH!" Zack shouted, but when he opened his eyes he was still alive.  
  
"Huh? What. Just happened, why am I still alive?" Zack asked.  
  
"We all are, I programmed this little baby myself, it only kills the heartless so we still get to stay alive," Cid said.  
  
"Hey where's, Sora?" Zack asked.  
  
"I'm over here," Sora said.  
  
"Whew, I thought you were dead," Zack said in relief.  
  
"No, I'm fine, let's go meet Aeris now," Sora said cheerfully, as if the heartless never showed up. But unknown to Zack and the others, the real Sora was covered, under a pile of rocks and that was a heartless that only looked like Sora.  
  
"Aeris," the evil Sora said.  
  
"Come in," Aeris said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zack," Zack said when he came in.  
  
"Hi Zack, I'm the philosopher Aeris, I shall answer all your answers for you. I'll start with the heart. GAK!" Aeris was about to say something but the evil Sora stepped in and choked her with a chain.  
  
"What, are you doing to her Sora!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. I'm not that foolish boy," the evil Sora sneered as he grew bigger and bigger.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"I'M A HEARTLESS WHO SERVES UNDER THE DEVI!" the heartless said with his booming voice.  
  
"What do you want!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"I WANT TO BATTLE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the heartless said.  
  
"Bring it on," Zack said as he readied his self for battle.  
  
"CHOOSE YOUR WEAPON!" the heartless boomed as he picked up a sword with dark energy surrounding it. As Zack picked up his sword the heartless attacked.  
  
"Hey, no cheating you freaking heartless!" Zack shouted.  
  
"WELL, WELL, WELL, LOOK AT THE SORE LOSER! THERE ARE NO RULES IN A REAL BATTLE, SO PUT UP OR SHUT UP!" the heartless shouted.  
  
"If there are no rules, then I guess it'll be okay to do this!" Zack shouted as he took out the spheres and created the dimensional gate way.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The heartless shouted as Zack disappeared into the portal.  
  
"Seeya, sucker!" Zack laughed.  
  
"Come back here!" the heartless shouted, but Zack went into the portal and the portal closed before he got the chance to enter.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT DARN LITTLE." the heartless asked angrily.  
  
" Right here sucker!" Zack shouted as he hit the heartless's head with the side of the blade.  
  
"WHOA!" the heartless shouted as he staggered.  
  
"Here's a little trick I've been wanting to try," Zack said as he divided all three of the swords and threw the sword of Earth into the air, but it still didn't go straight like a spear, instead it twirled the same way he did when he trained with his father.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the heartless shouted.  
  
"You'll see," Zack laughed as he used the double blades. "YAAAH!!!" Zack shouted as he hit him with a side hit from the sword of Hell and used the sword of Heaven to throw him into the air by putting the sword through the heartless's stomach and using all the strength he had to throw him into the air, but since he didn't have enough strength, the heartless reversed the attack and instead threw Zack into the air. "Heh, heh, heh, sucker," Zack said under his breath.  
  
"FORGET YOUR SWORD!?" the heartless said sarcastically as he threw the sword of Heaven at Zack, but Zack countered the attack by grabbing the sword of Heaven and the sword of Earth before both of the swords hit him and united all three of them while he was still suspended in the air.  
  
"What goes up must always come down!" Zack shouted as he grabbed the ultimate blade and cut the heartless in half as he fell.  
  
"Now that's the right way to fight a fight!" Zack said cheerfully.  
  
"Gahah, good job Zack," Goofie said.  
  
"Thanks, Goofie, where's Aeris?" Zack asked.  
  
"She almost suffocated so Donald used a spell to put her to sleep," Cloud said.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna look for Sora, he has to be somewhere around here. Zack aid as he got ready to leave. "Don't bother,  
  
I'm right here," Sora said as he came in.  
  
"Hey, Sora, you alright? What happened to you? That, heartless almost killed Aeris, but luckily I killed it," Zack said.  
  
"I'm fine, I was under a pile of rocks that fell on me from the explosion and you did WHAT!?" Sora shouted surprised.  
  
"Yup, I defeated the heartless by myself, I didn't have any help whatsoever," Zack bragged.  
  
"Amazing, if you're able to do that then you'll be able to defeat Cloud in a one on one match," Sora said.  
  
"Then let's go!" Zack shouted. 


	3. Save the Coliseum

"Wait, don't go just yet," Aeris said as she woke up.  
  
"Would, you like something Aeris?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yes, I must tell you, about your. fathe." before Aeris could finish, she fainted.  
  
"I guess I'll have to find out later, let's go," Zack said sadly.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Ohh, ohh, can I come?" A girl said.  
  
"Sure, Rikku, but hurry, we gotta go, quickly, the last thing we need is more heartless," Cloud said.  
  
"Okay, but are we going to take the ship?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Duh!" Sora said.  
  
"But, I thought there, was only one cockpit and only enough room for three people," Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah but I've made a few changes on it, and by the way, where's your brother, Brother?" Cid asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi dad, Brother didn't want to come since Yuna didn't want to come," Rikku said.  
  
"I'll never understand that crazy brother of yours, he knows that Yuna likes Titus," Cid said.  
  
"What, kind of changes?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Remember, the Guildwing ship? I made it so that, the ship was just like the Guildwing ship but it has an indoor movie, video games, and more fun entertainment," Cid said.  
  
"REALLY! Then let's go! Hurry, hurry!" Rikku shouted excitedly as she ran toward the ship.  
  
"Hey Rikku! Wait, up!" Zack shouted laughing. When they got into the ship, Goofie, Donald, and Cid, headed over to the cockpit while Zack, Rikku, Tifa, Sora, and Cloud watched a new movie called the World's Collide, about some kid who's in the middle of a war between all these dimensions.  
  
"This, movie, is sort of like your life, huh Zack," Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah, please pass the popcorn," Zack asked Rikku.  
  
"Sure here you go," Rikku giggled. SPLAT!  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" Zack asked.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" Rikku laughed.  
  
"I think she likes you," Cid whispered.  
  
"Great, just what I need girl trouble," Zack said under his breath.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something Zack?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No. No Rikku, I didn't say a thing," Zack said quietly. All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion. BOOM!  
  
"What was that!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"It's the heartless, they have seemed to have made a ship, but the problem is, that they seem to be able to attack us without air!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Doesn't this thing have any weapons!?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah, but these weapons aren't powerful enough!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Wait, let me try something!" Zack said as he took his ultimate blade and pushed the blade into the weapon control panel.  
  
"AHHH! What are you doing to my ship!?" Cid shouted.  
  
"I'm saving our lives!" Zack shouted as he fired at all of the heartless.  
  
"It's still not enough!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Sora! Use your keyblade and thrust it into the weapon control panel!" Zack ordered.  
  
"WHAT! That's crazy, it might over power the ship, it's way too risky!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Sora, listen to Zack, it's a life and death chance, but we're going to have to take it," Cid told him.  
  
"Okay fine! YAAAH!" Sora shouted as he put his sword into the control panel.  
  
"It's still not enough! I've got to, go top side!" Zack shouted as he took out his sword and got ready to go above the ship.  
  
"What are you doing Zack!?" Sora shouted.  
  
"I'm going up, someone's gotta kill those heartless!" Zack shouted as he went out.  
  
"Make sure you get back alive then," Cloud said.  
  
"WHAT! Cloud you want him to go out there!?" Rikku shouted.  
  
"It is his choice to make, not mine, Rikku," Cloud said wisely.  
  
"Fine, but take this," Rikku said as she handed him a gemstone.  
  
"What's this?" Zack asked. "This stone as given me a lot of luck in the past, maybe it will give you some as well," Rikku said.  
  
"Thanks Rikku," Zack said.  
  
"Take this as well. It only has enough air to last you an hour," Cid said as he sent him a space suit.  
  
"Okay, I gotta go now," Zack said. When Zack reached the roof of the ship, all of the heartless surrounded him.  
  
"Okay, you scum! Bring it!" Zack shouted as they charged at him. "Yaah, Hiyah, Eat this, you freaks! This is for my parents!" Zack shouted as he cut a whole row of heartless in half. After in hour he was worn out and the heartless still weren't dead and he fainted. Right before he fainted he saw a Walking mouse attacking the heartless. "Ki.ing.Mic.Key.UUh!" Zack said as he fainted.  
  
"Hahuh, don't worry, I'll save you!" Mickey said cheerfully as he single handedly defeated all of the heartless and slowly disappeared.  
  
"Zack! Hey Zack!" A man and woman shouted. "Huh, DAD! MOM! I'm coming!" Zack shouted. "Zack! Zack! Prepare to die Zack!" His parents shouted as they turned into an evil shadow. "AHHHHHH!" Zack shouted when he woke up.  
  
"WHOA! What's your problem Zack!?" Rikku screamed.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Rikku. What happened?" Zack asked.  
  
"You were having a nightmare and talking in your sleep, homesick?" Rikku asked suspiciously.  
  
"Err.No," Zack said quietly.  
  
"Sure, like I believe you," Rikku said.  
  
"Here's your gem stone," Zack said as he tried to give it back.  
  
"No, keep it, if you had that much luck then maybe it'll improve the sword," Rikku said.  
  
"Sure, thank you," Zack said as he had the sword absorb the gem stone. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
"Wh.What's going on?" Rikku asked as she staggered back and stared at the sword in awe. When, the sword stopped shining, it looked very different because it had the gem in the middle of it and some blood designs that looked so real, they seemed to have been streaming down the blade as if Zack were an assassin who killed people daily!  
  
" WHOA! That is like, so cool!" Rikku said excitedly.  
  
"Rikku, what kind of gem stone was that?" Zack asked.  
  
"A blood gem," Rikku told him.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot," Zack said as he picked up the sword.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!! Does anyone else but me notice that King Mickey saved Zack!?" Donald shouted.  
  
"We noticed, we noticed, but why did he leave?" Zack asked.  
  
"He, has his reasons, never question the king's authority!" Donald shouted, as his head went red.  
  
"Whoa, and I thought that only happened in cartoons!" Zack semi laughed as he stared at Donalds bright red head.  
  
"Gahuh, Donald, you take this job too seriously, Zack isn't from this dimension, so give him a break," Gooie said kindly.  
  
"Oh, all right," Donald said.  
  
"Are, we almost there?" Zack asked.  
  
"We're already here. We had to keep you in the ship because it had the best medicine," Cid said.  
  
"Huh? I thought there was only a coliseum here," Sora said.  
  
"No, ever since you defeated the heartless for the first time, Hercules single handedly built a city around the coliseum.  
  
"Wow!" Zack shouted awestruck.  
  
"Okay, let's split up and find, Hercules!" Rikku shouted excitedly.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with Tifa, Rikku, you go with Cid, Sora you go with Zack, and Donald and Goofy go together, if anyone finds him, shoot, this. It's a sparkler and it'll be easy for us to spot you," Cloud said.  
  
"Okay!" Zack said as he and Sora left.  
  
"Let's go shopping!" Rikku shouted excitedly as she ran ahead of her father.  
  
"RIKKU! Where, are you going!?" Cid shouted as Rikku ran ahead.  
  
"Girls, can't live with them, can't live without them," Zack said.  
  
"You, got that right," Sora said.  
  
"Okay let's." Zack got cut off by a loud scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" A woman screamed.  
  
"Zack! Let's go!" Sora shouted as he started running. Once they got to the spot where they heard the screaming, they saw a huge monster with two heads.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Zack shouted. All of sudden a guy on top of a flying horse came.  
  
"What the!? Why does Hades always do this? This is getting old!" The man said.  
  
"Who's that?" Zack asked Sora.  
  
"That's Hercules, let's help him, c'mon.  
  
"Hey Sora! Who's the new kid!?" Hercules shouted as he dodged one of the monster's heads.  
  
"That's Zack, why did Hades send another Hydra!?" Sora asked.  
  
"He still wants revenge for what I did to him, but, this hydra seems different!" Hercules shouted as he fought.  
  
"Why! What's so different!?" Sora shouted.  
  
"Anything I hit it with doesn't effect it!" Hercules shouted.  
  
"WAIT! What's that!?" Zack shouted as he pointed at a heart sign with a heartless sign and fire surrounding it.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Hercules shouted.  
  
"I think I know, the." Zack couldn't finish because the Hydra knocked them all out. The last thing he saw before he fainted was Pegasus, lifting up, Hercules, Sora and himself.  
  
"Zack! Zack!! ZACK!!!" Rikku shouted as he slapped him.  
  
"Whoa!" Zack shouted as he fell out of a bed.  
  
"Finally!" Rikku shouted.  
  
"What was that for!? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" Zack asked.  
  
"You, were knocked out by that new Hydra," Cloud said as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh yeah! Where's Sora and Hercules?" Zack asked.  
  
"We're right here," Sora said as he got up.  
  
"You were, about to say something about that Hydra," Hercules said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I think I know what's different about the Hydra, The Devi and Hades, joined forces with the heartless to make that Hydra, so that's like a Hell Hydra," Zack said.  
  
"If you know that, then you should know how to destroy it," Hercules said.  
  
"Yes, I do, but you can't fight Hercules," Zack said.  
  
"Why?" Hercules asked.  
  
"This battle has to do with how good you are with using a sword, and you only know how to use a sword," Zack said.  
  
"Why, does this battle require sword technique?" Cloud asked.  
  
"That Hydra is only harmed by my three blades, because my blades were the only things capable of causing any pain to the Devi," Zack said.  
  
"That, makes sense but, who will be the people to use the swords?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Simple, I'll use the sword of Hell, Sora will use the sword of Earth, and Cloud, you can use the sword of Heaven since, you are like a one winged angel," Zack said.  
  
"Okay, as long, as I get some money for doing this, I'll do the job," Cloud said.  
  
"Sure, The towns people would be happy to pay you," Hercules said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, time to split!" Zack shouted as the sword became three separate swords again. When the swords split, the blood gem came out and shattered into three pieces.  
  
"I guess the stuff that the sword absorbs splits as well," Zack said as he, Cloud and Sora placed the piece of the gem inside of the sword and every sword transformed but still looked different from each other.  
  
"Whoa!" Zack said awestruck, as he stared at the swords.  
  
"No time, to admire the swords, Zack, we got to go, and fast!" Sora said as he started running.  
  
"Wait for me!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Whatever," Cloud said calmly as he ran after them. When they finally found the Hydra, trying to destroy the coliseum they had to work fast.  
  
"Guys, c'mon, if he destroys the coliseum, I'll never get the training I'll need!" Zack shouted as he tried to cut off one of the heads.  
  
"I don't get it, how come it's not working Zack!?" Sora shouted as he tried to cut off a leg.  
  
"I don't know, wait!" Zack shouted as he saw the symbol on the Hydra's chest shine.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sora and Cloud shouted as they almost got eaten by both heads.  
  
"Aim for the symbol at his chest, that's his weakness!" Zack shouted, as he yet again tried to throw his sword like a spear, this time, he succeeded.  
  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" The Hydra shouted as it attacked Zack.  
  
"Hiyah!" Sora shouted as he threw the sword right beside, Zack's.  
  
"Eat this!" Cloud shouted, as he through his sword right next to Sora's.  
  
"RRAAAAAAAAR!!!" The Hydra shouted as it tried to smash all three of them, but instead, it fell down and almost ran into the coliseum, until.  
  
"CRAP! We gotta stop that thing!" Zack shouted, but instead, Hercules, showed up and lifted up the Hydra and through it into the air.  
  
"Never fear, I'm here!" Hercules shouted.  
  
"FUSION!" Zack shouted as all of the swords fused and killed the Hydra, but it's spirit was still there.  
  
"Spirit absorb!" Zack shouted, as the Hydra's spirit was absorbed into the sword. "How did you know, exactly what to say?" Sora said in both freaked and awestruck way.  
  
"I really, don't know, it just came to me you know," Zack said as he as well was freaked out about what he did.  
  
"Whatever, we came here for a reason you know," Cloud said as he entered the coliseum.  
  
"Okay let's go!" Zack shouted excitedly.  
  
"ZACK! ZACK," a calm voice called.  
  
"Who. Who's that!?" Zack shouted in a terrified voice. As he got sucked into a white hole. 


	4. Twelve Gems out of Heaven

Author's note: Sorry, I haven't made a single note. I've had a lot of things on my mind lately. In this chapter Zack's stuck in Heaven, how does he get out of Heaven. Well I'll tell you... NOT!!! Read on and find out! MWHAHAHAH!  
  
"Wh... Where, the heck am I?" Zack asked his self.  
  
"WELCOME ZACK! I'M SURE YOU'VE HEARD OF ME!" A voice in the distance said.  
  
"Wh... Who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"KAIZEN ZACK, KAIZEN, I'M SURE YOU REMEMBER THESE TWO PEOPLE," Kaizen said as two people came out of the ground.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Zack shouted as he ran toward his parents.  
  
"ZACK!" Mr. and Mrs. Shortman shouted as they embraced there son.  
  
"Long time no see, Zack. I see that you have mastered your sword technique!" Mr. Shortman said, as he gave Zack a slap on the back.  
  
"Yes, you have become a fine young man, since, we left... OOPS!" Mrs. Shortman said as she quickly covered her mouth ashamed.  
  
"It's okay mom, I know that I can only visit you here, in Heaven and that my life will never be the same, but at least I can finally see the world," Zack said, as tears came out of his eyes.  
  
"We're sorry Zack, but that's just the way of life, death," Mr. Shortman said quietly.  
  
"THIS UNFORTUNATELY IS THE ONLY CHANCE YOU WILL HAVE TO MEET YOU'RE PARENTS ZACK," Kaizen said.  
  
"I under... understand," Zack said sadly.  
  
"YOU MUST LEAVE THIS PLACE TO GO BACK TO EARTH BUT I CAN'T SEND YOU BACK THOUGH," Kaizen said.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
  
"TWELVE TITANS HAVE TAKEN TWELVE OF MY JEWELS THAT HAVE THE POWER TO SEND ANYONE OUT OF HEAVEN THAT ARE STILL ALIVE," Kaizen said.  
  
"Can't you fight them?" Zack asked.  
  
"I CAN'T, I HAVE TO STAY HERE AND WATCH OVER EVERYONE!" Kaizen said.  
  
"So, I must fight them myself?" Zack asked.  
  
"IT IS THE ONLY WAY,' Kaizen said.  
  
I'll, do it, who do I have to attack first?" Zack asked as he took out the ultimate blade.  
  
"YOU MUST FIGHT RENA TITAN OF WATER, SHE GUARDS THE WATER GEM, SAPPHRIE," Kaizen said.  
  
"Okay, but how did I know how to absorb the Hydra?" Zack asked.  
  
"INSTINCT! ONCE YOU ABSORB THEM YOU CAN USE THEM FOR SUMMONS, BUT REMEMBER, YOU CAN'T SUMMONS TITANS!" Kaizen warned.  
  
"Okay, where, must I go?" Zack asked.  
  
"I CAN TELEPORT YOU TO THE ENTRANCE TO HER PALACE AND GO THROUGH HER PALACE TO FIND THE GEM, SINCE THE PLACE IS COVERED WITH WATER AND YOU HAVE TO SWIM I SHALL GRANT YOU A SPELL WILL ALLOW YOU TO BREATH UNDERWATER FOR AN HOUR, ONCE THE TIME LIMIT RUNS OUT, TRY TO FIND AN AIR BUBBLE," Kaizen said.  
  
"Why would there be air bubbles in a water palace?" Zack asked.  
  
"THE TITANS USED TO BE SO PEACEFUL SO THEY MADE MANY ITEMS FOR PEOPLE COULDN'T SURVIVE IN THEIR ATMOSPHERE," Kaizen said.  
  
"I see, and Devi brainwashed them huh?" Zack asked.  
  
"YES THEY WERE THE GUARDIANS OF THE GEMS," Kaizen said.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Zack said as Kaizen teleported him.  
  
"TELEPORTATION, TAKE THIS FOR COMMUNICATION," Kaizen said as he tossed him a communicator before he left.  
  
When he, got to the palace he looked around, but not in awe. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Zack shouted, everywhere were bones, and remains of underwater heartless. "Okay, Kaizen, do you hear me?" Zack asked.  
  
"YES ZACK, DON'T BE DISTRACTED BY THE BONES AND HEARTLESS, ONCE YOU GET THE, SPHERE, HAVE YOUR SWORD ABSORB IT, IT SHOULD GIVE, IT THE POWER TO DO AQUA BLAST, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, YOU MUST TAKE OUT YOUR BLOOD GEM, IF YOU DON'T WELL, LET'S JUST SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW," Kaizen said.  
  
"Okay, but I need, a bag," Zack said.  
  
"HERE, TAKE THIS BAG, RIGHT NOW IT'S ONLY CAPABLE OF CARRYING ONE JEWEL, BUT MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO IMPROVE IT SOMEHOW," Kaizen said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Kaizen," Zack said as he entered the palace doors.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zack shouted, as heartless sea monsters came out of nowhere.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" a heartless shouted insanely.  
  
"ZACK, CONCENTRATE!" Kaizen said.  
  
"Gotcha," Zack said, as he readied himself for summoning.  
  
"I call upon the beast with many heads! I call upon HYDRA!" Zack shouted as he sunk into the ground temporarily and rose on the once evil Hydra.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! You will never defeat all of us united you young fool!" The heartless shouted as they all united together, to form one big heartless beast, the lost ancient mermaid Shiva.  
  
"Bring it on!" Zack shouted, as he threw his sword at Shiva.  
  
"HAHAHA!" You missed you fool!" Shiva laughed madly.  
  
"Oh did I?" Zack asked sarcastically as the roof on top of Shiva started cracking and fell on her.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Shiva shouted as the giant boulder fell on her.  
  
"Hydra Attack!" Zack shouted as the Hydra used its Acid blood to burn a hole in Shiva's head.  
  
"That fool," Shiva said as she sunk into the ground as a puddle of water.  
  
"Huh, I guess she's gone," Zack said confused.  
  
"What, an idiot," Shiva thought, as she rose from the ground. "ICE SPEAR!" Shiva shouted as she shot an ice spear at Zack.  
  
"What the... Hydra defense!" Zack shouted as his Hydra stepped in front of him.  
  
"RAAAAAAAR!" The Hydra shouted as it disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" Shiva said after the Hydra disappeared.  
  
"Behind you!" Zack said as he threw his sword like a spear toward Shiva's head and Shiva's spirit was left behind.  
  
"SPIRIT ABSORB!" Zack shouted as he tried to absorb Shiva's spirit but instead it disappeared. "That was odd. HYDRA!?" Zack shouted as he remembered his fallen friend.  
  
"DO NOT WORRY ZACK, I SHALL HEAL HYDRA," Kaizen said as he healed the fallen Hydra. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
"WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON!" Zack shouted as a very bright light blinded him.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The fully healed Hydra roared.  
  
"Hydra! You're as good as new!" Zack said happily as he absorbed him back into his sword.  
  
"NOW ZACK GO, YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN OR WHERE THOSE HYDRA WILL ATTACK AGAIN!" Kaizen warned.  
  
"Right," Zack said. "Sheesh, a temple of water and there is no wa... TERRRRR!" Zack shouted as he fell into a miniature canyon. SPLASH! Their was a huge splash as Zack fell into the water. "BLUB BLUB!" Zack almost drowned until the spell that Kaizen used on him took effect.  
  
"ZACK! ARE YOU OKAY? Kaizen asked.  
  
"I'm fine Kaizen, it sure is a good thing that you cast that spell on me, or else I never would have survived," Zack said as he set off once again on his adventure. He went on for about 3 hours, with nothing to listen to but Kaizen's corny jokes.  
  
"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A JAIL A WATCH SELLER? ONCE SELLS WATCHES AND ONE WATCHES CELLS," Kaizen laughed.  
  
"Why won't it stop all ready?" Zack asked himself as he went on and finally reached a place were it split into three paths.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" a sadistic laugh was heard in the background.  
  
"Who are you!?" Zack shouted as a creature appeared.  
  
"I'm the guy many never see, although I always appear on T.V. no one knows about me but you, so guess who I am and I'll let you through," the creature said.  
  
"And if I guess wrong?" Zack asked.  
  
"If you're wrong you'll surely pay, and your funeral will be planed today," the creature said sadistically.  
  
"How long do I have?" Zack asked again.  
  
"If you have enough power, you can make this sand clock, last longer than an hour," the creature laughed.  
  
"What's with the rhyme?" Zack asked.  
  
"I said it once I'll say it again I am the Jester Rhyming man I am," the jester laughed.  
  
"AH HAH!" Zack laughed back.  
  
"Uh oh!" The Jester quickly covered his mouth as he blew up and his hat pointed to the right direction as it landed.  
  
"How dumb can you get?" Zack asked himself as he ran toward the path for a half hour until he came upon, a few heartless.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHH!" A heartless laughed as it charged.  
  
"Not another battle!" Zack complained as he attacked all of them by throwing his sword like a boomerang and having it come back to him.  
  
"By the time I get through this place I'll be a zombie," Zack said, but after he destroyed all of the heartless, a door appeared out of no where.  
  
"What the..." Zack said to himself as he headed into the door. He entered a beautiful room with water streaming down and a giant fountain with a gem surrounded by water.  
  
"I guess no one's around," Zack said as he walked over to the gem.  
  
"SURPRISE!" a half sea-beast half mermaid creature appeared.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Zack shouted.  
  
"What surprised at me, Rena's beautiful looks?" Rena asked.  
  
"Truthfully, that is definitely something I don't want to see when I wake up in the morning," Zack laughed.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Rena shouted as a huge tidal wave came from behind her.  
  
Zack placed his sword down like a surfboard and tried to ride it. "COOL! Riding the wave, chillin all day, and... FIGHTING AN EVIL SADISTIC TITAN!" Zack shouted as he picked up his sword, and summoned the Hydra and Shiva! "I summon the beautiful mermaid! SHIVA! And the beast with many heads HYDRA!" Zack shouted as he summoned both of them.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU FOOL!" Rena laughed as she brought her hands up. (What's going to happen? Read on and find out. DUHHH) She absorbed both of the summons and transformed.  
  
"WHAT THE!!!!" Zack shouted as he saw his two summons disappear before his eyes.  
  
"Ahh come on! Sheesh, you already looked ugly enough," Zack complained. What stood before him was a two headed, to tailed, beast. "Now how do I look," Rena asked.  
  
"Like yesterday's lunch when I threw up!" Zack said sickened as he dodged a Hydro blast.  
  
"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Rena shouted enraged as she shot another blast, along with a tidal wave.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder..." Zack thought as he started spinning his blade really fast, so fast the Hydro blast rebounded and went into the center of the wave, then while it kept going he threw his blade and made it go threw the blast and into Rena's stomach. Acid blood came out as a bright light surrounded her,  
  
Standing where the evil Rena once stood was a truly beautiful mermaid. "Thank you young one, for freeing me from Devi's spell, you truly deserve this gem," Rena said as she placed the water sapphire into the blade. "What techniques can I use?" Zack asked. "You can now shoot Hydro blast and breath underwater for infinite time," Rena explained.  
  
"YAY! Now to head on to the next titan!" Zack shouted excitedly as he waved goodbye was teleported back into Kaizen's palace. 


	5. Beat the Heat of Rage

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I NOW I HAVEN'T BEEN ON LATELY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WIL HAPPEN TO ZACK, NOW? MAYBE HE'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMETHING WITHOUT BURNING UP.  
  
"HYDRO BLAST!" Zack shouted as he shot his hydro blast above his head. Then Zack sat cross-legged and meditated as the water came flooding into the training room as he sat their breathing calmly in an air forcefield.  
  
"GOOD! YOU HAVE MASTERED BOTH YOU HYDRO BLAST AND YOUR ABILITY TO BREATH UNDERWATER," Kaizen said.  
  
"Whew, It's hot in there," Zack said as he whipped off a drop of sweat.  
  
"IF YOU THINK IT'S HOT IN THERE, THEN JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GET TO THE NEXT TEMPLE, THE TEMPLE OF FIRE!" Kaizen said.  
  
"Who is the titan?" Zack asked.  
  
"YOU MUST DISCOVER THAT YOURSELF," Kaizen said.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
  
"IF I REVEAL HIS NAME THEN HE'LL COME HERE AND DESTROY MY PALACE," Kaizen explained.  
  
"Aren't you stronger than him?" Zack asked.  
  
"EVERYDAY I PATROL THE EARTH AND MAKE SURE IT'S SAFE FOR HUMANITY. SO I CAN'T POSSIBLY PROTECT MY PALACE," Kaizen said.  
  
"Can't u have Rena protect our palace?" Zack asked.  
  
"RENA IS A WATER TYPE AND CANNOT POSSIBLY FIGHT THE HEAT OF RAGE! (GASP!)" Kaizen gasped as he accidentally said the titan's name.  
  
"His name is Rage?" Zack asked.  
  
"(SIGH) HOW COUL I? YES HIS NAME IS RAGE, RIGHT NOW HE IS WEAK AND IS STILL IN HIS EGG FORM, YOU HAVE 12 HOURS BEFORE HE REACHES HIS FINAL FORM," Kaizen  
  
"Teleport me there, NOW!" Zack shouted as he was teleported to the fire temple.  
  
"ZACK , TAKE THIS WATCH IT WILL TELL U THE TIME AND U MAY FIND SOME USE OF IT LATER," Kaizen said.  
  
"Right, talk to you later Kaizen, I better hurry," Zack said.  
  
"BE CAREFUL ZACK, IF YOU DON'T MAKE IT IN TIME, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Kaizen said.  
  
"Where... am I?" Zack asked himself as he walked through a dark cave. "Hmm, I light warm breeze," Zack said as he felt a warm breeze on the back of his neck.  
  
"RRRRRRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" A large roar was heard behind Zack.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack shouted as he ran away from a fiery bull.  
  
"Who the hell is that" Zack shouted.  
  
"IT'S IFRIT THE BULL OF FIRE, YOU MUST GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU ONLY HAVE TWENTY EIGHT HOURS LEFT!" Kaizen said.  
  
"Ahh crap, this sucks!" Zack shouted as he started running, he came toward a split path. "Where, do I go, where do I go? Ah man, this crap sucks, why do I have to be so unlucky?" Zack asked himself as he took the right path. "Shoot, a dead end!" Zack shouted as he started to head backwards.  
  
"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Ifrit roared as he stood before Zack.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Zack shouted as he slid under Ifrit and ended up behind him.  
  
"OW!!! OUCH!!! YEOW!!! Man that smarts!" Zack shouted as he covered his butt which was on fire from sliding under Ifrit. Instead he took the other way while he checked his watch. "Shoot I only have fifteen hours left!" Zack shouted annoyed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" A group of heartless appeared in front of Zack and started to form a wall. "Sorry guys, but I'm busy here!" Zack Shouted as he jumped up and cut the heartless wall in halve. All of a sudden Zack tripped and fell toward a fiery doom, magma.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack shouted as he fell.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!" Ifrit shouted as he jumped over the cliff and onto the other side.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one," Zack said to himself as he held on to an edge of a cave behind a waterfall.  
  
"Whe... Where the heck am I?" Zack asked himself as he walked through the cave. "What's that?" Zack asked himself as he walked toward soe sort of model of a volcano.  
  
All of a sudden, an image of some sort of titan appeared.  
  
"My name is Rage the titan of fire, if your hearing this then something has happened to me, please help me and protect the Ruby of flame, for now, take these magma shoes, they will allow you to go across magma. PLEASE HELP ME!" the hologram shouted as it blinked out.  
  
Zack opened a treasure chest as he picked up the shoes and quickly put them on. "Okay, I'm ready," Zack said to himself as he jumped down into the magma and continued to run. "That cost me Ten hours, how much more worst can this get!" Zack shouted as he ran faster.  
  
"There's the door," Zack shouted.  
  
"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" Ifrit roared as he came rampaging through the door after Zack.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH!" A large fiery shape appeared and attacked Zack while Ifrit came Rampaging toward him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Zack screamed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(So what do you think, pretty good huh? Please send in a review) 


	6. Forest of Dreams

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY I KNOW I HAVN'T MADE A NEW CHAPTER IN THE PAST WEEK, I HAD TO DEAL WITH TESTS AND STUFF. OH YEAH I KNOW THAT THESE SUMMONS ARE DIFFERENT BUT TOO BAD, IT'S MY STORY GET USE TO IT.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Zack screamed helplessly as Rage's fireball and Ifrit came toward him. Their was a huge collision and the room was surrounded by dust. When the dust cleared, Rage saw Zack on top of Ifrit and stared wide-eyed as Zack thrust his blade into Ifrit's back. "Let's see how you act when you cool down. HYDRO BLAST!" Zack shouted as water went rushing through Ifrit's veins. "SPIRIT ABSORB!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rage countered Zack's spirit absorb by absorbing Ifrit instead. "NO!!!" Zack shouted as a blinding light filled the room. When the light disappeared, what stood before him was a flaming minotaur, holding an axe made out of fire.  
  
"Yes, I have finally reached my final form!" Rage laughed.  
  
Zack slowly lifted his blade and pointed it towards Rage. "HYDRO BLAST!" Zack shouted.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Your blast won't even make me break a sweat!" Rage laughed as he threw his flaming axe toward Zack.  
  
"Force Field!" Zack shouted as the force field of water surrounded.  
  
"That will never work you fool!" Rage shouted as his axe turned into a ball of fire. BOOM! Their was a huge explosion and afterwards, Zack was found lying on the ground.  
  
"Say Goodbye!" Rage laughed as he readied himself for a final attack. "VOLANIC DOOM!" Rae shouted as magma started filling the room and the room started getting hotter and hotter. EEEEE! There was an eerie sound as Shiva rose up and revived Zack.  
  
"Shi...Shiva?" Zack asked as the mermaid nodded and pointed toward Rage and then the ground. "Wha... OW OUCH YEOW!" Zack shouted as he quickly stood up. Shiva stared angrily at Zack and then repeatedly pointed toward Rage, but this time toward his chest. "I... I understand, every time he attacks that jewel on his chest seems to glow like fire," Zack said. Shiva smiled and nodded in agreement. "Right, let's go. OH RAAAGE!" Zack shouted in an annoying voice.  
  
"Too late now boy!" Rage shouted as he threw his axe and it spun around faster and faster, soon it spun so fast that it turned into a whirling fireball. The gem started to shine.  
  
"NOW! HYDRO BLAST!" Zack shouted as both he and Shiva shot their blast towards the jewel in Rage's chest.  
  
"ROAAAARRRRR!!!!!!" Rage shouted as both he and Ifrit split into two separate forms again.  
  
"SPIRIT ABSORB!" Zack shouted as he absorbed Ifrit. "SHIVA! You now what to do!" Zack shouted as Shiva shot a final blast at the gem on Rage's chest.  
  
"RAAAARRRGH!" Rage shouted as he transformed back into his original titan form. Standing there where Rage once stood was a smaller version of him. "Thank you Zack, please take this as a token of my gratitude," Rage said as he handed him the flame ruby. "Adios, amigos," Zack said as he was teleported back to Kaizen's palace.  
  
"CONGRAGULATIONS ZACK1 YOU HAVE SAVED MY PALACE AND RESTORED PEACE FOR TWO TITANS. THE POWER YOU HAVE GAINED FROM THE FLAME RUBY IS THE CAPABILITY OF MAKING A FIREBALL WITH YOUR SWORD, THE TECHNIQUE THAT RAGE USED AGAINST YOU BEFORE YOU RESTORED HIM," Kaizen said.  
  
"Okay, do I have enough time to practice?" Zack asked.  
  
"I'M AFRAID NOT, YOU SEE EVERYDAY I SEND EVERYONE IN HEAVEN TOWARD THE FOREST OF DREAMS, WHERE THE TITAN MISTY LIVES, SHE PROTECTS THEM AND IS CAPABLE OF MAKING THEIR DAY-DREAMS DOME TRUE, BUT NOW THAT DEVI HAS TRANSFORMED HER, SHE IS MAKING ONLY THEIR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE," Kaizen said.  
  
"My parents didn't go there did they?" Zack asked.  
  
"UNFORTUNATELY YES, BUT FOR NOW, GET SOME SLEEP," Kaizen said.  
  
"O... Okay," Zack said sadly as he went to bed. "MOM DAD NOO!" Zack shouted as he saw his mother and father being chased by demons. "NOOOOOO!!!" Zack shouted as he woke up.  
  
"ZACK, I'M TELEPORTING YOU THEIR NOW!" Kaizen said as he quickly teleported him before he had more dreams.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Zack shouted as he saw a large monstrosity that used to be the Forest of Dreams.  
  
"I better hurry and find Misty, before who knows what happens," Zack said as he started running. "Hmm, that's odd, I've been passing by demons, heartless, and best, but they haven't even looked at me," Zack said.  
  
"I HAVE!" A heartless laughed as he attacked him. "SAY HELLO TO SOME NEW FRIENDS!" The heartless shouted as wind ogres came out. "ROOOAARRR!" The ogres roared as they attacked.  
  
"First demons, then heartless demons, and now ogres, well at least they came up with something original," Zack said.  
  
"ARRRRGH!" The ogres roared as they threw there axes at Zack, and as they threw it they ran toward him and stood right in front of his face.  
  
"P-yew! Sheesh, your breath's as bad as your look. Here take a mint," Zack said as he handed him a mint.  
  
"ARR???" The ogre said as he took the mint and stare at it for a few minutes and the other ogres circled it.  
  
"FLAMING SWORD!" Zack shouted as he threw his sword toward the circle of ogres and they all disintegrated. "YAHOO! STRIKE! TWO FOUR SIX EIGHT WHO DO I APPRECIATE? ME! ME! ME!" Zack shouted as he laughed.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" the heartless shouted as he threw a spear at Zack.  
  
"Hey is that metal or wood?" Zack asked.  
  
"WOOD!" The heartless shouted.  
  
"Idiot," Zack laughed as he threw his sword through the spear and toward the heartless's heart.  
  
"AHHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!" The heartless shouted as he split into two separate heartless.  
  
"Ahh this really sucks, now what am I going to do?" Zack asked as he cut both in half and they both split in to four more heartless.  
  
"HYDRO BLAST!" Zack shouted as he shot his hydro blast into their mouths and they grew bigger.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Zack shouted as he stared at the giant heartless.  
  
"AHAHAHAH! WANT TO TRY THAT AGAIN FOOLISH BOY!?" The heartless laughed as they both joined together to become bigger.  
  
"FLAMING SWORD!" Zack shouted as he threw his sword toward the deranged heartless.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" The heartless shouted as he burned into ashes.  
  
"I wish I had a hotdog to cook, I'm so hungry," Zack said as he stared into the fire, all of a sudden some Burger King appeared in his hand.  
  
"I WENT TO EARTH IN DISGUISE AND GOT YOU SOME FOOD, I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HUNGRY," Kaizen said as Zack started to eat some fries and wolf down the chicken tenders.  
  
"Hmm a little cold," Zack said, so he gathered some wood burned it with his flame technique.  
  
"Ahh, nothing like some burger king over a warm fire," Zack said as he ate and ate.  
  
"ROAR!" there was a huge roar as a giant ogre appeared.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER'S AND NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!" The ogre shouted as he slammed his giant axe into the fire and it started to burn.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zack shouted as he threw his sword into the heart of the ogre. "You know, there may be a reason why I beat your brothers easily," Zack said as he destroyed the ogre. After the ogre died, the door to the titan of Nature's room appeared. Zack walked into the room and right when he walked in he saw his parents being chased by many demons.  
  
"HAH! I'm not fooled this time, that's just an illusion!" Zack sneered.  
  
"Or is it?" Misty asked.  
  
"ZACK, DESTROY THESE DEMONS! HURRY!" Axill shouted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Zack shouted surprised as he came running toward the demons.  
  
"EL NINO!" Misty shouted as a storm came toward Zack.  
  
"WHAT!?" Zack shouted as he split up his blade. "Dad, take the sword of Hell!" Zack shouted as he tossed the blade toward Axill as Axill fought the demons Zack took care of Misty with double blades. "IFRIT!" Zack shouted as Ifrit came out and Zack jumped on to him and thrust both blades into his back. "FLAME BLADES!" Zack shouted as the attack raised Ifrit's attack power.  
  
"ZACK! Give your mom the blade of Heaven!" Axill shouted as he dodged an attack from a demon that came behind him.  
  
"Ahh man, I have to help them!" Zack said. "Ifrit, you're on your own buddy," Zack said as he pulled out both blades and tossed the sword of Heaven toward his mom.  
  
"Ready?" Axill asked.  
  
"Right!" They said as they all attacked all three of the demons.  
  
"ROAR!" Ifrit shouted as he attacked Misty but failed as she sent a wind blast.  
  
"No, Ifrit don't give up, I won't give up so you must not either," Zack thought.  
  
"ROAR!" A red flare appeared in Ifrit's eyes as fire surrounded the battle field and the demons disintegrated.  
  
"MOM! DAD! Get out of here now, I'll take care of Misty, save everyone else who hasn't yet been caught by the illusions of their nightmares," Zack said as he united the three blades once again.  
  
"What's up buddy, a few minutes ago you were being beaten?" Zack asked.  
  
"ROAR!" Ifrit's horns fell off and the blade stabbed his head and split into the three swords once again, the swords of Heaven and Hell became the horns and the sword of Earth disappeared into Ifrit's heart of fire and turned up the heat.  
  
"Ifrit?" Zack asked. All of a sudden Zack fell off as Ifrit went on a rampage.  
  
"EL NINO!" Misty shouted as the storm came in, but Ifrit was too fast  
  
"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Ifrit shouted as flame started to generate throughout his whole body and he rammed into Misty.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Misty let out a high-pitched scream as she was restored to her normal form, the tallest and most beautiful nymph on the forest.  
  
"Zack, I shall award you with a gift," Misty said.  
  
"The Emerald of Nature, this will allow you to use El Nino," Misty said as Zack was teleported back to Kaizen's palace. 


	7. The Spring of Life

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SHEESH! WILL THE CHAOS EVER STOP, ZACK'S GREAT PARTY WILL SOON TURN INTO A GREAT DISASTOR BUT WHO'S THE CAUSE? READ ON AND R&R!  
  
"YAY! HURRAY! BRAVO! CONGRATULATIONS!" There were screams and shouts.  
  
"Dear boy, I owe you my life! Except I'm dead anyway!" A man laughed.  
  
"My boy, my family and I are forever in debt to you, please take this. This bag can carry up to five jewels, it may be useful in the future," A woman said.  
  
"SILENCE!" Kaizen shouted as everyone quieted. "LATER WE CONGRATULATE, BUT FOR NOW... WE CELEBRATE!" Kaizen laughed as he teleported everyone to a rocky paradise.  
  
"WOW! You never let us come to the Rocky Paradise of the titan Chronicle!" A lady shouted amazed.  
  
"SINCE ZACK SAVED HIS WIFE MISTY, HE HAS GIVEN PERMISSION FOR A CELEBRATION HERE!" Kaizen said.  
  
"You mean he hasn't been darkened by Devi's evil?" Zack asked.  
  
"YES! SO, LET'S PARTY!" Kaizen shouted as balloons, a grill, burgers, tables, a giant TV, a generator, a fridge filled with soda, giant speakers, and every CD in the world.  
  
"Yeah!" Zack shouted as he grabbed a skateboard and board slid down a wall.  
  
"Hey newbie!" A kid shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Zack asked.  
  
"You may be a fighter, but do you know how to really shred?" The kid asked, as he went down a street with half-pipes and rails. "Check this out," The kid said as he and his friends did 360s, kick-flips, and grinds.  
  
"Hah! If you think your so good check this out," Zack said as he took a skateboard and took a run on the street. "YEAH!" Zack shouted as he did a kick-flip, going toward a 900, then he landed on his hand, and kicked his board up into the air while he did a flip onto it momentum keeping him on the board as he landed he started to grind and did a manual when he landed.  
  
"WHOA!" They all said when Zack finished his manual.  
  
"Dang, not even I, the greatest skater around here can do that," The kid said.  
  
"Dude, you're okay with us," The kid said.  
  
"Zack," Zack said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Falco," The kid said. "Come with me, I want to show you something in my skater lab," Falco said.  
  
"Whoa, Falco never lets anyone into his lab," A kid said.  
  
"What's this?" Zack asked, as he stared at a board with no wheels.  
  
"A present for you," Falco said. "I want you to have this, you are now the greatest skater ever, and this may help you on your journey, this is a hover-board. It may help you on your journey," Falco said as he handed Zack the hover-board.  
  
"Thanks Falco, I'll keep it with care," Zack said as he walked out and ran into a girl.  
  
"OW!" Zack said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. No, it was all my fault," Zack and the girl said.  
  
"Sorry," Zack said as he pulled her up.  
  
"No it was my fault, bye," The girl said as she headed into the lab.  
  
"Hey Falco, who's the guy outside?" Aura asked.  
  
"Huh, oh hey sis, you now that "guy" happens to be the one who saved our parents from Misty," Falco said.  
  
"Sure, am glad I'm not dead," Aura giggled.  
  
"Neither am I, but at least we get to visit them anytime we want," Falco said.  
  
"That's for sure, I mean, from what I heard he only got a chance to see them a few times, that's just sad," Aura said.  
  
"Yeah, but who knows maybe something good will happen," Falco said, but Aura left.  
  
"Sigh, man all this work is bumming me out," Zack sighed as Aura came up to the place he was sitting at away from the party.  
  
"Hiya," Aura said, as she placed a hand on Zack and sat down.  
  
"Whoa, you're not dead," Aura laughed.  
  
"Nope, one hundred percent alive," Zack laughed, as he went back to staring off into the distance.  
  
"Humph, well that's not very polite," Aura said.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, I'm Zack," Zack said.  
  
"Aura," Aura said.  
  
"Nice name," Zack said.  
  
"Thanks, so is yours," Aura smiled.  
  
"So what's you life-story?" Aura asked.  
  
"Believe me you don't want to hear it, too much violence and sadness going on in my life," Zack said.  
  
"Okay, I understand if it's something that you don't want to talk about," Aura said. Zack kept on staring into space  
  
"What are you looking at?" Aura asked.  
  
"I'm looking at that rock formation, every time I blink it seems to come closer and closer to us, now it seems so close that I could touch it," Zack said as he reached out and touched the rock.  
  
"Gulp, Zack, did you really touch that rock," Aura asked.  
  
"Aura, back away slowly and head back to the party, tell Kaizen to get everyone to safety," Zack said as he slowly picked up his sword.  
  
"YAHHH!" Zack shouted as he tried to cut the rock.  
  
"What the," Zack said as the rock turned around and threw him off.  
  
"I can't hurt him," Zack said, all of a sudden a nymph showed up.  
  
"Excuse me, but Madame Misty told me to give this to you, it is water from the Spring of Life," It should help you.  
  
"Wow thanks," Zack took the water and quickly poured it all over his sword. When he looked back, the nymph was gone.  
  
"How about a taste of water you jerk!" Zack shouted as he threw his sword toward the rock, but it just bounced off.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Zack shouted as the nymph returned.  
  
"You must attack, the shining jewel in the beast's mouth," The nymph said as the rock opened a cave in his mouth.  
  
"AHHHH!" Zack shouted. "Whew, ah man, what the heck, this place is full of jewels, how am I supposed to know which one is the right jewel?" Zack asked himself. Zack started to walk around and slowly tapped each jewel.  
  
"AHHHH!" Zack shouted as a group of heartless came out of one of the jewels.  
  
"AHHAHAHA!" The heartless shouted as, they shot slingshots with the part of the jewel as ammo.  
  
"HEY! Ouch, Oooch, ouch!" Zack shouted as the jewels hit him hard.  
  
"YAAAAAHH!" Zack shouted angrily as he blocked the swords and cut all of them in half. "YAHHH!" Zack shouted as he stabbed a heartless in the chest.  
  
"NOOOO!" The heartless shouted as a blinding light filled the cave and a jewel came out of the heartless.  
  
"Yes! Success!" Zack shouted as he exited the rock. When he came out he stared at a dead rock.  
  
"Is he alive?" Aura asked as she came toward Zack.  
  
"I don't know, Zack said as he touched the rock titan with his sword. All of a sudden there was a short blinding light, and standing there was a human shaped form of the rock.  
  
"Thank you Zack, please accept the jewel as a prize and thanks," the titan said.  
  
"Thank you Chronicle," Zack said as he and Aura were teleported into Kaizen's palace. 


	8. Yin but Yang

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? PRETTY GOOD EH... PLEASE READ ON AND R&R!  
  
"EEEE!" Aura screamed as both she and Zack fell through a swirling vortex.  
  
"Oof!" Zack coughed as they both fell on to a plain with lightning striking every where.  
  
"EEEE!" Aura screamed as lightning almost hit her.  
  
"AURA RUN!" Zack shouted as they started running, nearly being struck by the lightning.  
  
"AHHH!" Zack tripped and landed on the handle of his blade and turned into stone just before being struck by lightning.  
  
"Gulp, Za... Zack?" Aura asled as she walked over to him. "AHHHH!" Aura screamed as they (or rather she and the rock) fell into a trap door.  
  
"Please, come in, come in, have some tea," An old man said.  
  
"Uhh... Okay," Aura said as she picked up the rock and walked over to a tatami mat and sat down.  
  
"Drink, drink, this tea was made from the water of the Spring of Life," The man said.  
  
"Did you say the Spring of Life?" Aura quickly asked as she poured her tea over the rock.  
  
"What are you doing!?" The man said alarmingly. POOF! Smoke filled the room  
  
"OHHH! I don't feel good," Zack said as he hurled on the mat and passed out for three hours.  
  
"Zack... Zack... ZACK!" Aura screamed into Zack's ear.  
  
"AHHH!" Zack shouted as he fell out of the bed he was sleeping in. "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Sigh. How rude can you get, throwing up on his tatami mat like that!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Hey, being a rock can make you dizzy and besides, who is "his"?" Zack asked as the old man walked into the room.  
  
"I am the former titan, Yin," The man said.  
  
"Former?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yes. Now my brother is the titan. You see, one hundred years ago, my brother and I fought side by side, together, we destroyed the evil that roamed this plain," Yin said.  
  
"The heartless?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately for me, I was knocked down, but my brother prevailed and destroyed the heartless, so Kaizen made him the titan. Unfortunately, over this past century, my brother became paranoid, suspicious of everyone, even me, his own brother. Devi used this to his own advantage, closing his heart to the world, and transforming him into a beast," Yin said.  
  
"What is your brother's name?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yang, listen Zack, you must defeat my brother in order to restore the thunder in this plain," Yin said.  
  
"Yes, I shall, and I will," Zack said.  
  
"Here, take this, it's a bottle of water, from the Spring of Life," Yin said.  
  
"Why would I need it?" Zack asked,  
  
"It has the power to cure you when you turn into a rock," Aura said.  
  
"Yes, but you must hurry, the water from the Spring of Life only works for ten hours, this is a small bottle, so you have to go fast and you can't turn into stone," Yin said.  
  
"I understand, but what must I do?" Zack asked.  
  
"Come with me Zack," Aura said, as she walked into another tatami room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Zack asked.  
  
"While you were knocked out, I added a jet boost to your hover board and built one of my own, after all, I am the sister of the creator, Falco," Aura said.  
  
"You're Falco's sister?" Zack said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but there's no time for chit-chat, let's go!" Aura shouted as she headed toward the trapdoor and rode up the wall.  
  
"YEAH!" Zack shouted as he followed her. "EAT DUST YANG!" Zack shouted as he dodged some lightning.  
  
"Hey Aura, how do you turn on the jet boost!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"There's a pad you could step on, but step lightly you don't want to go to fast," Aura shouted.  
  
"Haha! I'm feeling a need for speed!" Zack shouted as he stepped hard on the pad. "WHOA!" Zack shouted as he went too fast.  
  
"I told you!" Aura laughed.  
  
"Hey, I loooooove speed!" Zack laughed as he finally got control.  
  
"Haha!" Aura laughed, as she turned up the speed as well.  
  
"EEEEE!" Aura screamed as bolt of lightning blew up her board.  
  
"Aura quick grab on to my skate board!" Zack shouted as Aura jumped on to the board.  
  
"EEEE!" Aura screamed again as Zack hit a rock and did a kick-flip.  
  
"Haha! Aura's scared!" Zack laughed.  
  
"GRRR!" Aura angrily took out twin blades and popped him up-side the head the handle.  
  
"AHHH!" Zack said as they both fell off the board.  
  
"YIPE!" Aura yipped as the heartless demons showed up when lightning struck.  
  
"HAHAHAAHA!" They shouted as they attacked with lightning speed.  
  
"Aura stay behind me!" Zack said.  
  
"Not this time Zack. I didn't bring these twin blades for no reason!" Aura said as she attacked with the twin blades.  
  
"Whoa, when Aura fights, she fights!" Zack laughed.  
  
"Eat this you jerks!" Aura shouted angrily as she cut two heartless in half.  
  
"YEAH!" Zack shouted excitedly as he cut three heartless in half by throwing them like a spear in one row. Every demon combined and formed a bigger demon.  
  
"Ready!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Ready!" Aura shouted as they ran toward the demon.  
  
"YEAH!" Zack shouted as he cut into the heart sign of the heartless and Aura cut off the wings.  
  
"HAHAHA!" The Heartless shouted as black blood came from it.  
  
"What the, they have no hearts why is there blood?" Zack asked.  
  
"I think we're about to find out," Aura said as the blood went under them and formed a black vortex.  
  
"EEEEEEE! AHHHHH!" They screamed as the y fell through the vortex.  
  
"Wh... Where are we?" Zack asked as he stared into darkness. BOOM!  
  
"EEEE!" Aura screamed and ran behind Zack as the lightning struck.  
  
"Welcome, to my lair!" A man said.  
  
"YANG!" Zack shouted as he ran toward the man. "YAAAAAH!" Zack shouted as he tried to attack Yang.  
  
"Humph," Yang said as he quickly dodged the attack and palmed Zack's chest.  
  
"I'll help you Zack!" Aura shouted as she ran toward Yang. "EEE!" Aura shouted as a lightning force field appeared.  
  
"You fool, this isn't your battle!" Yang shouted as he used his martial arts on Zack.  
  
"YAHHHH!" Zack shouted as he transformed into stone.  
  
"You fool I can't believe you really believe that turning into stone will stop me? LIGHTNING ARTS!" Yang shouted as he split up the boulder into ten parts.  
  
"ZACK, NO!" Aura shouted as she threw the bottle of water from the Spring of Life.  
  
"YES!" Zack (Or rather Zacks) shouted as all ten of what used to be broken stone attacked Yang.  
  
"YAHHH!" They shouted again.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Yang shouted as there was a flash of lightning and Yin showed up.  
  
"Yin, I am... So ashamed," Yang said as he knelt down on the ground.  
  
"You are forgiven, just don't make that mistake again," Yin said.  
  
"I won't, you shall be renewed as the titan of lightning," Yang said as he rotated his arms and hit Yin in the chest as energy went through Yin.  
  
"It is best that you go up to the highest plain and meditate," Yin said.  
  
"And you Zack take the Amethyst of lightning, with this jewel you can attack with lightning speed," Yin said as Zack and Aura teleported back to Kaizen's palace. 


	9. The Arctic Hammer

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER, HERE'S A LITTLE HINT FOR THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS, "DEVIL MAY CRY" THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING YOU. MWHAHHAHA!  
  
"Hello Zack, Aura, surprising to see the real me, isn't it?" Kaizen said.  
  
"KAIZEN? Man, what an honor to see your true form!" Aura said.  
  
"YES, BUT DOWN BOW NOW, YOU MUST SAVE FRIEZA, THE TITAN OF ICE, HERE TAKE THIS BOARD, FALCO GAVE IT TO ME AS AN HONORARY PRESENT, NOW GO! GO NOW!!" Kaizen shouted.  
  
"WOOHOO!" Zack shouted excitedly as he went down a giant snow hill.  
  
"YAY!" Aura shouted as well as she hit the top of a hill.  
  
"HAHA! Try this Aura, follow the leader!" Zack laughed as he held on to his board and did a front-flip, a 900, and a kick-flip.  
  
"WEEEE!" Aura screamed happily as she copied Zack's move.  
  
"HAHA! Good move Aura!" Zack laughed. "AHHH!" Zack shouted as ice demons appeared.  
  
"MWHAHAHAH!" The demon laughed as he took out metal hammers and tossed ten to ten of his friends.  
  
"ATTACK NOW!" The demon shouted as they all threw their hammers at him and they attacked as snowboards appeared.  
  
"AHHH!" Zack and Aura shouted as they ran away.  
  
"LET THE CHASE, BEGIN!" The demon shouted as they took their boards and chased Aura and Zack.  
  
"Aura, throw your twin blades, like this!" Zack shouted as he threw his blade like a boomerang and killed the first half of the demons chasing him.  
  
"COOL!" Aura shouted as she threw one toward the right side and the other to the other side and they all died.  
  
"Nice move huh?" Zack laughed.  
  
"AURA! AURA! WATCH OUT FOR THAT WALL!" Zack screamed at her.  
  
"AHHHH!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Wait up!" Zack shouted as he slammed on to the boost pad and sped up to Aura.  
  
"EEEEE!" Aura screamed, but instead of crashing, she went through the ice wall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zack shouted as he went through the ice wall as well.  
  
"Wh...where are we?" Aura asked.  
  
"I don't know but look," Zack said as he pointed up.  
  
"E..." Aura started to scream, but Zack put his hand over his mouth and put his finger to his mouth.  
  
"Shhh, if the heartless demons catch us down here they might break through the ice and attack us.  
  
"Gasp, did you have to hold on so tight?" Aura said angrily.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you had to freak out," Zack whispered.  
  
"Grrr..." Arua growled.  
  
"Hey Zack, what's that?" Aura asked, as she pointed at an ice glacier.  
  
"I don't know, but that glacier looks a lot like a hammer," Zack said.  
  
"You're right, try to tap it with your sword," Aura said.  
  
"Right," Zack said as he tapped it. ZZZZZZZ! There was static electricity, and the hammer became lighter for Zack as he swung it around quickly.  
  
"Whoa!" Zack shouted as he threw it up into the air and broke through the ice.  
  
"SHOOT!" Aura shouted as the demons came pouring in.  
  
"LOOK! That foolish boy has the Arctic hammer, and he already used the Amethyst of lightning to give it more power! DESTROY HIM!" The demon shouted.  
  
"Ready?" Zack asked as he took out his blade.  
  
"Ready!" Aura shouted excitedly as she took out her twin blades and attacked.  
  
"YAAAAAH!" Zack tried to chop one in half but instead he was blown away.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"Let me try kid!" A girl shouted from the top of the hill. "Pass me that hammer," The lady said as Zack tossed the hammer to her.  
  
"Eat ice ya dirty varmints!" The lady shouted as she smashed down all of the demons.  
  
"WHOA!" Aura and Zack awed at the lady as she destroyed every demon there.  
  
"Come!" The lady said as an icy portal opened.  
  
"Let's go I guess," Zack said.  
  
"YAAAH!" Frieza threw a dagger toward them.  
  
"YAHH!" The lady shouted as she smashed Frieze into a million pieces and they melted.  
  
"Hey, that was a fake!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Of course it was a fake you fool!" The lady shouted.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" The lady laughed as she melted into the ground and another portal opened.  
  
"Should we... Follow her?" Aura asked.  
  
"Yeah, we got to find out who she really is!" Zack said as he jumped through the portal.  
  
"RIGHT!" Aura shouted as she followed.  
  
"AHHH!" They shouted as they fell through the portal and on to a giant glacier.  
  
"YOU FOOLISH BOY! YOU JUST GAVE ME THE ULTIMATE HAMMER!" The lady shouted as she once again melted into the ground but rose again as an ice figure.  
  
"FREIZA!" Zack shouted angrily as he ran toward the figure and attacked with his blade.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAH! DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT SWORD WILL HURT ME?" Frieza asked.  
  
"No, but together with the twin blades of Earth, maybe we can kill you!" Aura shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Zack and Frieza shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" Aura shouted as she ran toward Frieza and stabbed her through where the heart of a normal human being was supposed to be.  
  
"Gulp, Aura on a rampage. YAAAHH!" Zack shouted as he ran toward Frieza and tthrust his blade through the head and out the other end of the titan.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Frieza shouted as she dropped the hammer and it landed on her foot. "OHH! OUCH! OW!" Frieza shouted as she held her foot.  
  
"Heh heh heh, is that supposed to happen?" Zack asked.  
  
"Huh? Zack, quick, summon Ifrit," Aura said.  
  
"Right! I summon the bull of fire! IFRIT!" Zack shouted as Ifrit appeared and it's flames melted the titan.  
  
"Gulp, what now?" Zack asked.  
  
"HELLO! ANYONE OUT THERE, I'M TRAPPED DOWN IN THIS GLACIER!" A lady shouted.  
  
"Frieza, I presume," Zack said as he opened the door.  
  
"Yes, thank you very much. Please, take this, the Turquoise office will allow you to melt into the ground and reform, and you will also be able to make ice blast," Frieza said.  
  
"Thank you, we would love to stay but for now we must go," Zack said as both he and Aura were teleported back to Kaizen's palace.  
  
"Hello Kaizen," Zack said.  
  
"WHY HELLO ZACK, AND YOU TOO AURA, PLEASE SIT, I NEED TO TALK TO BOTH OF YOU ABOUT SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT," KAIZEN SAID.  
  
"Okay," Zack said as they sat.  
  
"OKAY, THIS IS ABOUT THE..." BOOOM! Kaizen was cut off as a big explosion filled the room.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW. 


	10. Back to Earth

AUTHOR'S NOTE; SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER, STILL WONDERING ON WHAT THE GAME DEVIL MAY CRY HAS TO DO WITH MY STORY? READ ON AND FIND OUT! OH YEAH, THIS MAY BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO GET READY FOR A LONG. PLEASE R&R!  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Zack shouted as a man showed up.  
  
"YOU!" The man shouted as he pointed toward Kaizen.  
  
"Shoot, time to blast!" Kaizen thought.  
  
"You're not getting away this time!" The man shouted as he took out two guns and blasted Kaizen. "DIE DEMON, AND FOREVER LIVE IN HELL FROM WHICH YOU CAME!" The man shouted as he took out a sword and chopped him in half.  
  
"ARRRRRGH!" Kaizen shouted as he split into two and a demon appeared inside.  
  
"DIE!" The man shouted as he took out his double guns and shot him.  
  
"WHOA!" Aura and Zack awed as he kill the demon. SHING! An eerie noise was made as the man placed his sword back and turned around.  
  
He pointed his finger at Aura and Zack. "Who are you two?" The man said.  
  
"I'm Zack, and that's Aura, but who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"What, so the prophecy is true," The man said under his breath.  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nothing, my name, is Dante, I am a slayer, a demon slayer, the first in fact, my mission is to purify this world and destroy every demon. I was busy purifying my own world until Devi flung me into this world with his dimensional gateway," The man said.  
  
"That's understandable, but how did Kaizen turn out to be a demon?" Zack asked.  
  
"That is not the real Kaizen you moron, the real Kaizen has been captured and guarded by Devi, you must save him back on Earth Zack, just as the prophecy has said you would," Dante said.  
  
"How, I need to get all twelve gems?" Zack asked.  
  
"Like this, please, meet my friend Vash," Dante said as a tall blonde guy showed up.  
  
"Dante, are you sure this is the kid? I mean come one, I could have been drinking beer and we run into these scrawny little kids!" Vash said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SCRAWNY!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Haha, Vash quit kidding around, don't forget you and I have to train Zack," A man in a samurai outfit said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I must introduce everyone's whole time. That is Vash The Stampede, and that is the Battousai, also known as Kenshin," Dante said.  
  
"Yes, but what do you mean by train?" Zack asked.  
  
"You must train back here, and the only way to get on Earth is to train you, Kenshin here, will teach you how to attack quickly, and Vash will teach you how to be a great guns-man, but you must use these, Vash found them on are way up here," Dante said.  
  
"What about you?" Zack asked.  
  
"The technique that I know, you must learn for yourself," Dante said.  
  
"Hmm, okay, let's start training," Zack said.  
  
"What would you like to learn first?" Aura asked.  
  
"I'll learn how to attack quickly," Zack said confident.  
  
"It won't be easy but, okay, let us go," Kenshin said as he snapped his fingers and a tatami room appeared and they entered.  
  
"First, I will teach you how to run quickly, but this won't be very simple, first you have to build up your leg strength, all we have to do is build up your body strength," Kenshin said.  
  
"How do we do that?" Zack asked.  
  
"Like this." Kenshin said as Dante brought over some weights.  
  
"So how many pounds can you carry?" Dante asked.  
  
"About four tons give or take," Zack said.  
  
"Fine then, you must do one thousand laps around this room, every hundred laps you do I will add an extra ton," Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes sir," Zack said as he started tunning around the room. Five hours later he was on his nine hundredth lap around the room. "Must train harder, I have too, I got too!" Zack said as he panted but kept on running.  
  
"STOP!" Kenshin barked. "I shall add another ton, take a drink of water, you won't be able to run if you're not hydrated," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay," Zack said as he picked up a water bottle. WOOSH! SNAP! "OW! What did you slap my hand for!?" Zack shouted.  
  
"No drinking water from the Spring of Life, no pain, no gain," Kenshin said as he gave him his own water bottle.  
  
"Sigh, yes sir," Zack said as he took the water bottle.  
  
"Now, do one hundred more laps and you will be finished, but there will be something extra," Kenshin said as Zack started to run.  
  
"I wander what Kenshin meant by something extra," Zack said.  
  
"YAAAAAH!" Kenshin shouted as a wooden sword came toward Zack.  
  
"Yipe!" Zack shouted as he dodged.  
  
"Now, run around the room and dodge my attacks at the same time," Kenshin said as he attacked again.  
  
"YAAAH!" Zack shouted as he rolled under each hit and sometimes jumped over. After one hour of extreme pain when he got hit and dodging, he was done.  
  
"Good job, now, take off your gear and come here and drink some tea as I tell you a tale of my origin," kenshin said as Zack took of his gear and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Okay, when I was just a teenager in my dimension in Japan, I was trained in the art of Hiten Misturugi, I was made a top swordsman, I was known as the Battousai, I was an assassin in a big war, we fought to make peace, I met a girl named Tomoe during the wall, after a while I discovered that I killed her husband, a few days after I told her the truth, she was killed, we were living together as a pretend husband and wife, later I grew on to her and we would have married, after the war, I gave up killing people or even making them bleed. A few years after the war, I decided to take the name my teacher gave me, Kenshin, I used a reverse blade sword, so as not to kill anyone whenever I use Hiten Mitsurugi, I met a woman named Kaoru, a daughter of a teacher who taught a style that relied on using the sword to defend instead of attack. A few moths after that, I met Yahiko, a boy who had to be a thief , in order to pay off a fake debt to very evil people, a few weeks after that, I met Sanosuke, a guy who really liked to fight, a fighter for hire and had a giant legendary sword, I fought him, and taught him how to use his techniques to defend instead of attack, ever since then we were a team, protecting my world from evil.  
  
"WHOA!" Zack said in awe as he took a sip of water.  
  
"Okay, now let's meditate," Kenshin said.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked.  
  
"You can't fight through your rage, your rage will blind you, now if you meditate, it will clear your mind," Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes sir," Zack said.  
  
"We shall meditate for five hours," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay," Zack said as he took a sip of tea.  
  
After two and a half hours, Kenshin got up and started to train himself, by attacking quickly, and fake hitting Zack. Zack winced.  
  
"Flinch again, and we start this meditation over," Kenshin said as he continued fake hitting Zack  
  
"Kenshin, how is this supposed to help me clear my mind?" Zack asked.  
  
"After the five hours are done, we shall fight in combat with wooden swords, if your mind is clear enough, you should be able to dodge my attacks, and land a few strikes on me," Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes, but how will this help?" Zack asked again.  
  
"Fear, also blinds your mind, if you are afraid, then your mind is not clear enough," Kenshin said.  
  
"Okay," Zack said.  
  
After the five hours were up, they commenced in battle. "YAAAH!" Kenshin shouted as he tried to attack Zack but he dodged. "Now, dodge again! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Kenshin shouted as Zack dodged each attack.  
  
"MY TURN! YAAAH!" Zack shouted as he landed five blows on Kenshin.  
  
"STOP! Okay, we're done, now start your training with Vash, I sense evil nearby, hurry, there's no time," Kenshin said as Zack was teleported somehow to a target room.  
  
"Now let's start your training," Vash said.  
  
"Right," Zack said as he took out his double guns (Which he called Devil and Angel).  
  
"No, that's not right, here take these water pistols, designed almost exactly like your guns, except it shoots water," Vash said.  
  
"Now, there are balloon targets in the next room, fill up and pop each balloon, but you can't hold ike those other ones, just quickly pull the trigger each time, this will test your shooting speed and your accuracy, now go and practice, while I drink some booze, there are one hundred targets, my time was two minutes twenty two seconds, beat my time or get the same and we can move on to real guns, the water is infinite, speacially designed for training, now go, I need to drown my sorrows in some booze, it took me forever to save my brother and now he's dead," Vash said.  
  
"What!?" Zack asked.  
  
"BURP! Nothing, nothing," Vash burped as he chugged down a whole bottle of beer.  
  
"GAHUH GAHUH! MISS ME MISS ME THEN YOU GOTTA KISS ME!" A clown dummy laughed as he popped up.  
  
"Oh no I won't!" Zack shouted excitedly as he quickly filled up and popped the balloon.  
  
"What about me!?" A clown said. "And me!?" another clown shouted. "AND ME!?" another clown shouted.  
  
"POP! POP! POP ALL THE BALLOONS!" Zack shouted insanely.  
  
"Dang, and I thought I was the crazy one!" Vash shouted as he chugged down another beer.  
  
After two minutes of insane popping, Zack finally finished.  
  
"BURP! Good job kid, now here take Demon and Angel and blast every cardboard demon that appears, but don't shoot any innocent people that appear if you do, you start over, you have to complete this within one minute, if you don't you have to repeat it, now go!" Vash shouted as he grabbed another beer and chugged it.  
  
"YEAH!" Zack shouted as he shot down every target quickly! "Well that was easy!" Zack shouted cheerfully. WEEWOWEEWOWEEWOWEEWO! There was a loud alarm.  
  
"Level two!" a voice said in the distance. "Now you must shoot the middle of each target twelve times, after you shoot the target twelve times quickly move on to the next target, remember your guns hold up to six bullets each, if this were a real fight you would have to reload it your self, now you must complete it this time within ten minutes.," The voice said.  
  
"Ten minutes? No problem," Zack said as the targets popped up. BOOM! There were bullets shpt everywhere.  
  
"DONE!" Zack shouted as he shot down the last target in seven minutes flat.  
  
"What next?" Zack asked as Kenshin came running in.  
  
"Vash, Zack! I sense an evil presense, Zack you must go on to the final level of training NOW!" Kenshin shouted as targets appeared and started to move, and fog filled the target room.  
  
"For this round, you must shoot each moving target, each target must be hit at a different amount of time, don't hesitate and wait after each target is down, try to find your way and shoot down every target, we have two hours left, so complete this within one hour through one and a half. NOW " Kenshin shouted as he left and Zack quickly started.  
  
After one hour and twenty three minutes there was a big explosion. BOOM! Kenshin entered the room along with Dante, and Vash. "ZACK! There's no time, the titan of darkness is here, come with me, we must defeat him together," Dante said as they ran outside.  
  
"Okay, the titan's name is Blackie, there is only one way to defeat him though, I want you to think of an angel as a warrior, then in vision yourself as the warrior," Dante said.  
  
"WHY!?" Zack shouted as he narrowly dodged a blast of darkness.  
  
"EEEEEEE!" Aura screamed as she was absorbed by the dark figure.  
  
"JUST DO IT! I'll hold him off!!" Dante shouted.  
  
"FINE! FINE!" Zack shouted as he sat down cross legged and meditated.  
  
"ROAR!" Blackie shouted.  
  
ZZZZ! ZZZZ! ZZZZZZ! EEEEEE! There was a flash of light, and what stood where Zack once sat was a warrior.  
  
"So, the prophecy is true," Dante said.  
  
"Wha... What happened!" Zack shouted as he looked at himself.  
  
"You are now an Angelic Warrior, as the prophecy said, a warrior of Heaven will appear and make the Darkness perish and a warrior of Darkness will join and destroy the evil that drowns the light," Dante said.  
  
"RIGHT!" Zack shouted as pearly white wings appeared from his back and he rose.  
  
"YAAAAH! The darkness shall perish under the light and all evil shall PAY!" Zack said as his blade appeared, but it looked like the blade of heaven and it had a glow around it.  
  
"ROAR!" Blackie shouted as darkness filled the room and Zack transformed back into his original form.  
  
"Hmm, I guess it's only temporary," Zack said.  
  
"Wait, where am I? Hello, is anyone here?" Zack asked.  
  
"Hello Zack, thank you for restoring me!" A voice said in the distance.  
  
"Huh! What was that, who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"I am, the night sky, the shadows, the darkness in the cupboard, I am Blackie the titan of darkness," The voice said.  
  
"Wow, so what gem do I get?" Zack asked eagerly.  
  
"You get the Onyx of Darkness, with this sword you could use a dark attack, now you next task is this, use your Angel power to get back to Earth, there are five more gems you must retrieve, now go!" Blackie said as the darkness disappeared.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Zack said as he and Dante transformed, standing where Dante once stood was a demon.  
  
"DEMON!" Zack shouted as he attacked Dante.  
  
"Stop, it's me, as long as I have full control we can get back to Earth, let's go!" Dante shouted as they both blasted the floor and they all dropped down on to Earth.  
  
"Whoa, what happened!?" Zack shouted as the sky was filled with darkness.  
  
BOOM! "Shoot let's go!" Zack shouted.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, SORRY IF IT WAS TOO LONG! 


	11. The Cave of Pureness

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER? PRETTY COOL HUH!? OH YEAH, I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT MAKING AN ENTRY FOR A WHILE, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY!  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" A voice said from behind Zack as the person with the voice tapped him.  
  
"AHH!" Zack jumped and turned as he looked at Aura. (What, you thought I forgot about her?)  
  
"What, is the big hero scared of a tap," Aura laughed.  
  
"HEY! That was scary, besides when did you get here?" Zack asked.  
  
"After you defeated Blackie, I was spat out of that black vortex back there," Aura said as she pointed toward s black vortex.  
  
"Makes sense to me, hey Dante, where do we go next?" Zack asked.  
  
"We must go and fight Whitey, the titan of light, its resting place isn't heard to find, just look for the brightest place here, which is over there," Dante said as he pointed to his right.  
  
"Right, let's go," Zack said as he and Aura started to walk, but Dante stayed behind.  
  
"Dante, aren't you coming?" Aura asked.  
  
"No, I have my own mission, I'm going solo in order to defeat those demons, Kenshin and Vash are to be trainers for guns men and swords men, but only those that are pure of heart," Dante said.  
  
"Cool with us," Zack said.  
  
"Hmm, you have the bull of fire Ifrit right?" Dante asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Zack asked.  
  
"I have the power to change him into a Hell Hound, he will be faster, stronger, and a great for transportation," Dante said.  
  
"Okay, let me get him out here. I summon the Bull of Fire, IFRIT!" Zack shouted as Ifrit appeared and was quickly transformed into a Hell Hound.  
  
"AWOOOO!" Ifrit howled as he ran off into the distance.  
  
"IFRIT! Wait!" Zack shouted as they ran after him.  
  
"Good luck Zack, you will need it," Dante said as he ran and was sucked into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"IFRIT! WAIT FOR US!" Zack shouted as they kept running, but Ifrit disappeared as they reached a lighted temple.  
  
"What the... Hmm, this must be the Temple of Light, let's go," Zack said as he walked toward the door.  
  
"But Zack, what about Ifrit?" Aura asked.  
  
"He can take care of himself, he doesn't need us," Zack said as he walked through the door.  
  
"HEEHEEHEE!" An insane laugh was heard in the distance.  
  
"What, was that," Zack said as they got ready for battle.  
  
"BEWARE OF THE LIGHTED ONE!" a voice said as it attacked Zack and Aura.  
  
"OW! We can't see it!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to run," Zack said as they ran away and got hit from everywhere around them.  
  
"DARK SLASH!" Zack shouted as he used his blade and started slashing at everything but Aura and himself.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you actually believe a little blast of darkness, will hit us!? We are the angelic warriors that protect this temple, we remain pure and always protect the innocent," the voice said.  
  
"INNOCENT! PURE! You call this pure!? Attacking innocent people who are trying to protect this world and u say you're PURE!? You sicken me!" Zack shouted angrily.  
  
"WE SICKEN YOU!? We know your trickery, we've been tipped off by a man who said that you've been killing every titan then taking there gems!" A warrior said.  
  
"That man lies! Zack is a good person!" Aura yelled.  
  
"Prove it then, enter that cave, if you arte pure of heart, you will be capable going through and exiting, if not, you will die a terrible death," The warrior said.  
  
"We can do that together we can get through anything!" Aura shouted excitedly.  
  
"NO! Only young Zack must go! Zack, if you are truly pure, at the end of the cave near the exit, you shall find something that may help you on your quest, now go!" The warrior shouted as his voice was heard farther in the distance and Zack entered the cave.  
  
"Be careful Zack," Aura thought.  
  
"Whoa, where am I?" Zack asked.  
  
"ROAR!" There was a loud roar that would strike fear into the animals of the jungle.  
  
"What the..." Zack hesitated, as a lion came out, readying itself to pounce on him.  
  
"Gulp," Zack stood.  
  
"ROAR!" The lion shouted as it came in for the kill.  
  
"YAHHHHH!" Zack shouted as he attacked.  
  
"ROAR!" The lion roared as he was cut.  
  
"That's what you get for attacking me," Zack said as he tried to walk away but hesitated as he stared at the wounded lion.  
  
"GRRRR!" The lion growled.  
  
"I can't... I just can't leave," Zack said as he turned around and walked toward the lion.  
  
"ROAR!" The lion roared again as it scratched Zack on the arm.  
  
"AHHH!" Zack shouted as he grabbed his arm and paused. "No, I must heal him," Zack said as he ripped of a part of his shirt and covered the lions wound. After he covered the wound, the lion slowly started to move toward Zack.  
  
"Huh," Zack jumped back, but the lion moved all the way up, stared at Zack temporarily and walked away.  
  
"Whew, well I better go on then," Zack said.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" There was an insane laugh in the distance as a heartless appeared and attacked.  
  
"No, I will no longer attack the innocent, but this heartless, isn't innocent. YAAHHHH!" Zack shouted as he attacked and destroyed the heartless.  
  
"AHHHHH!" The heartless shouted as there was a flash, and there seemed to be a light glowing around the heartless.  
  
"What the..." Zack said as the heartless transformed into a white heartless.  
  
"Whoa, how did that happen?" Zack asked. After the heartless transformed it silently gave Zack a pair of shades and disappeared as the cave exit appeared.  
  
"Well that was weird," Zack said as he exited the cave.  
  
"EEEEE!" There was a scream and Zack saw Aura hanging in mid air.  
  
"Aura, what happened!?" Zack shouted as he stared up.  
  
"ZACK! PUT ON THE SHADES!" A voice said.  
  
"Huh, right, right," Zack said as he put on the shades and saw Bright, the titan of light.  
  
"ZACK! Try transforming into your demon form! There's no way to defeat her without that transformation" Aura shouted. Zack sat down to meditate but after man moments he stood back up.  
  
"I can't!" Zack shouted.  
  
"WHAT!!! But, aren't you part demon?" Aura asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zack paused as he sat down and stared off into space.  
  
"Hmm, Aura, where were you born?" The warrior said.  
  
"WHAT!? There's no time for that!" Aura shouted. "HELP HELP HELP!" Aura screamed.  
  
"ANSWER IT!" The warrior shouted.  
  
"I was born in The Gate Of Light," Aura said.  
  
"Perfect," The warrior said as he took out a music box and a melody came out.  
  
"Huh, tha... that song," Aura paused then she started to sing. (Hey people, here's a part of a song that a friend is writing) "Sometimes you make me cry! Sometimes you make me sad! Sometimes you make do things soo bad! Sometimes you make me, change from good to bad!" Aura sang.  
  
"What the..." Zack said as two medallions came from his heart, one of an angel, and one of a demon. The one of the angel went toward Aura, and she transformed into an angel, and an angel spirit came out.  
  
"LAAALAAALAAALAAALAAALAAALAAAA!" Aura and her spirit sang the melody in Latin.  
  
"Wha... What's going on?" Zack asked, as he started to levitate in the air, and the medallion that looked like a demon went around his neck, and he transformed into a demon.  
  
"AHHHH! ANGELS ATTACK!" Bright screamed as she stared at the demon.  
  
"AHHH! I can't hold them all off alone!" Zack shouted.  
  
"ROAR!" There was a loud roar in the distance and Ifrit appeared.  
  
"IFRIT!" Zack shouted as he took out the Ruby of Fire punched it into Ifrit's back.  
  
"The hellhound Ifrit combined with the demon Zack! The ultimate combination of darkness!" The warrior said.  
  
"NOW! BE PURIFIED!" Zack shouted as he jumped onto Ifrit and attacked every angel that was turned into the darkness.  
  
"NOOO!" Bright screamed as there was a flash of light and she was restored to her original form.  
  
"Thank you Zack, and you too Aura. Please, if you would like, maybe you could become my advisor," Bright said.  
  
"No thank you, my place is with Zack... I mean... Not with Zack, but with him to help him save Kaizen," Aura blushed.  
  
"I understand, but I need an advisor," Bright said.  
  
"I know someone who could be your advisor," Zack said as the warrior came up.  
  
"I would be honored, my name is Angel," The warrior said.  
  
"Yes, Angel, please, give them the Pearl of Light, pass on the power to call angels to them," Bright said as Angel gave the Pearl to them.  
  
"Here you go Zack, and by the way, good luck on your journey, Goodbye and thank you," Aura said.  
  
"Goodbye Angel," Aura and Zack said as they both left the temple. 


	12. The Gate of the Heartless

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER, WAS THE SONG GOOD? PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW AND R&R!  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the next temple?" Zack asked.  
  
"Let's see here, the next titan lives in the moon," Aura said.  
  
"THE MOON!? How the heck are we supposed to get there?" Zack asked.  
  
"By going to Arabia," Aura said.  
  
"Really!? Then let's go!" Zack said as he ran off. Aura sighed and started a count down.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero. Hi Zack," Aura said as Zack came behind her.  
  
"What the, how did, huh?" Zack asked.  
  
"You forgot already? This dimension has separate dimensions, meaning we have to find Cid and the others, and take the ship over to Arabia," Aura said.  
  
"Oh yeah" Zack laughed. "But how are we going to find Cid and the others, I didn't see them in this dimension!" Zack said.  
  
"Haha, by letting me help you!" A squeaky voice behind them said.  
  
"Huh?" Aura and Zack said as they turned around.  
  
"KING MICKEY!" Aura shouted as she kneeled down and tried to push Zack down too. (Of course King Mickey's here, he saved Zack's life remember?)  
  
"HEY!!! What's the big deal, he's your king not mine!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Please. please, don't kneel down, after all, I have been your friend before I became king," Mickey said.  
  
"Yes, but, why did you ever leave?" Aura asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain that now, as we talk, something is happening to Kaizen. Zack!" Mickey shouted.  
  
"Huh, yes?" Zack asked.  
  
"Take this, the keyblade that closes hearts, I took it from Riku, when he wasn't looking, you should be able to use this to close the Gate of the Heartless," Mickey said.  
  
"Gate? Riku? How did you make it to destiny island anyway?" Zack asked.  
  
"Devi, has taken control of Riku, but Riku is resisting as of now, even though the heartless are controling him, as well as Devi, there is still some hope and good in his heart, now, go through that gateway, and make sure you synchronize you blade with Riku's blade, now, GO!" Mickey shouted as he tossed the blade to Zack and the Gate of the Heartless opened.  
  
"RIGHT!" Zack shouted as both he and Aura ran into the gate.  
  
"BEWARE OF THE HEARTLESS, AND AURA, WHILE INSIDE, YOU MAY FINE SOMETHING OF SOME USE TO YOU WHILE INSiDE THE GATE!" Mickey shouted as both Zack and Aura were swallowed by the darkness into the darkness.  
  
"Man, it's dark, I'd turn into a demon but that wouldn't help, hey Aura can you turn into an angel and lead the way?" Zack asked.  
  
"I... I'll try," Aura said as she tried to transform but failed as a puff of smoke surrounded them.  
  
"Cough, cough... What happened?" Zack asked.  
  
"I... I can't transform in here, this place is filled with too much darkness, I need something here that has enough light in order to transform, if we could find something like that, then we could take this gateway to Arabia," Aura said.  
  
"What in here are we supposed to use, for crying out loud this place is filled with darkness!" Zack shouted.  
  
"How about that?" Aura asked as she pointed to a bracelet, laying in the middle of the place.  
  
"Perfect, come on," Zack said as they walked toward the bracelet. With each step they made though, the bracelet got farther and farther away.  
  
"What's taking us so long? We should have gotten there hours ago?" Zack complained.  
  
"Wait, do you see that? Something's crawling around that bracelet," Aura said.  
  
"What do you mean, I think your starting to lose it Aura," Zack luaghed.  
  
"No seriously, with every step you make, look closely," Aura said.  
  
"Fine then," Zack said as he took another step he stared at the bracelet and saw something crawling around it.  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" Zack asked.  
  
"I don't know," Aura whimpered.  
  
"There's only one way to find out I guess, on three lets run to that bracelet, brace yourself. One, two, three, GO!" Zack shouted as they ran toward the bracelet.  
  
"RAAAH!!!" A heartless roared in there faces.  
  
"Ready Aura?" Zack asked.  
  
"Ready," Aura said as she took her twin blades and destroyed the heartless with Zack.  
  
"There, now carefully take the bracelet and let's go," Zack said.  
  
"Right," Aura said as she placed the bracelet on her wrist and quickly transformed into an Angel.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Aura and Zack screamed as they saw a horror to scary to bare.  
  
"RUN!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Zack shouted as they ran.  
  
"YOU FOOLS! WHEN SOMEONE ENTERS THE GATE OF THE HEARTLESS! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!" A heartless shouted.  
  
"What are he odds of there being heartless in this place?" Zack asked.  
  
"LESS TALK MORE RUN!" Aura screamed.  
  
"DIE!" the heartless shouted.  
  
"ZACK! USE YOUR GUNS!" Aura shouted.  
  
"Right!" Zack shouted as he took his double guns Angel and Devil.  
  
"ANGEL'S BLAST! DEVILS DOOM!" Zack shouted as he shot a powerful blast around and annihilated only a quarter of the heartless that stood around them.  
  
"WHAT! It wasn't enough!" Aura screamed.  
  
"What are we going to do now!?" Zack shouted as the heartless moved in and drowned them in darkness.  
  
"HELP US! Someone, please!" Aura screamed as they were sucked into the darkness and all that was left was there hands.  
  
In the background, there was a young boy with a monkey, a genie, and a carpet that flew.  
  
"Aladin, this is crazy, what are those kids doing here, where's Sora?" The Genie asked the young boy.  
  
"I don't know genie, but we better help them out, and quick," Aladin said.  
  
"Ooo oo ahh ahh!" The monkey screeched.  
  
"Right Abu, we have to work fast," "Ok Genie you save the girl, I'll save the boy," Aladin said.  
  
"Right," Genie said as he flew over to Aura and picked her up out of the darkness and Aladin rode his carpet and grabbed Zack.  
  
"You think they'll be ok?" Aladin asked.  
  
"I don't know," Genie said.  
  
Zack slowly opened his eyes. "Wh... Who are... yo...uhhh," Zack passed out.  
  
"AHHHHHHH HELP US!" a child Aura screamed as both she and child Zack were being chased by a couple of wolves in the woods.  
  
"AHHHH!" Aura screamed as she tripped.  
  
"A... Aura!" Zack shouted as he went to grab her. "NOOO!" Zack shouted as the wolves came in for the kill. "NOO! NOO! NOOOOO!!!" Zack shouted.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Zack shouted as he took his blade out of nowhere and almost attacked Genie.  
  
"Whoa! DUCK!" Aladin shouted as he tackled Zack down before he attacked Genie.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," Genie said, looking like Elvis Pressley.  
  
"Ooo, ooo, AHH AHH!" Abu screeched.  
  
"Everybody's a critic," Genie sighed.  
  
"Huh, Wha... Where am I?" Zack asked.  
  
"You're in his house," Aura said as she walked in with a tray. "Here, tea made from the Spring of Life, it should help a little," Aura said.  
  
"So, who awakened you?" Zack asked.  
  
"No one, I had a strange nightmare, and you were in it, we were being attacked by wolves," Aura said.  
  
"Haha, strange dream, hmmm..." Zack paused as he thought about having the same dream. "I just can't tell her," Zack thought.  
  
"Umm, Zack are you ok?" Aura asked.  
  
"Huh, yea I'm fine, just fine," Zack said.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Aladin asked.  
  
"We, have come to purify the Moon goddess, Luna," Zack said.  
  
"Hmm, Princess Jasmine may know a way, but getting in isn't going to be easy, I'm still not liked by the guards around here, and they have improved there technology since that, Lu girl came," Aladin said.  
  
"So, how do we get in then?" Aura asked.  
  
"I have a good idea, but it may involve extreme danger, one false move and we're done for," Aladin said,  
  
"Don't worry, we can handle it," Zack said.  
  
As Aladin told the plan, Zack started thinking on weither he should trust Aladin or not. Once he finished, Zack started to talk.  
  
"I don't know Aladin, that plan is way too risky, I'm going to have to think about it," Zack said.  
  
"Ok, tell me what you think in the morning," Aladin said.  
  
Later that night Zack started dreaming again. "Au... Ra... Noo... NOO!!!" Zack shouted in his sleep.  
  
"Aura, come on, they're coming!" the kid Zack shouted.  
  
"Help! HELP!" Aura screamed.  
  
"I'm coming!" Zack shouted, as he ran toward Aura.  
  
"AWOOOO!!!" The wolves howled before they struck.  
  
"AURA!!!" Zack shouted as he awoke, picked up his blade and hit a dagger that was about to hit him.  
  
"ALADIN! What are you trying to do!?" Zack asked.  
  
"Umm... err. Nothing, I was jus holding it and you just woke up, that really freaked me out!" Aladin said.  
  
"Right, ok, I'm going back to sleep," Zack said as he went back to bed, and his mind drifted off.  
  
"Aura, come on, we got to get out of here" Zack whispered.  
  
"Why?" Aura asked.  
  
"Aladin, he... He can't be trusted," Zack said.  
  
"Why?" Aura asked.  
  
"There's no time to explain, follow me, where going to try to get into the castle," Zack said.  
  
"Umm... Ok, just let me get my things," Aura said.  
  
Once at the castle Zack talked to the castle guard.  
  
"I want to become a castle guard!" Zack shouted boomed.  
  
"What are your intentions?" The guard asked.  
  
"To kill, the street rat!" Zack shouted.  
  
"Sign here," The guard said.  
  
"ZACK! NO!" Aura screamed as she ran back to Aladin's home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
(So people what did you all think about this chapter, long I know, but hey what good is a story without some long and short parts?) 


	13. Zack, Friend, or Foe

AUTHORS NOTE: HMM, SO, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE LAST CHAPTER? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AHD R&R!  
  
As Aura enters Aladin's room, in tears, she sees Aladin, with a knife with blood on it, and Abu with blood streaking down his body.  
  
"ALADIN!!! How could you!?" Aura screamed.  
  
"Aura? Huh, AURA!" Aladin shouted as he took out an Egyptian dagger and attacked the other aladin. "DIE! You will pay for what you did to Abu!!!" Aladin shouted as he stabbed the evil Aladin in the heart.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The evil Aladin screamed like a woman as he, or rather, she, transformed into a woman, with an erie light surrounded her. "NO!!! Don't you dare look at my face!!!" The Woman shouted as she looked up and teleported.  
  
"Who... Who was that?" Aura asked.  
  
"I don't care, we have to get into the tower, and get Abu into safe keeping, where's Zack?" Aladin asked.  
  
"Err... About Zack," Aura cried as she told Aladin the whole story.  
  
"So... Zack thinks I'm a dirty street rat that tried to kill him. This is bad, we have to get him to see the light," Aladin said.  
  
"But, how, after what he saw, how could he believe ou?" Aura cried.  
  
"Simple, we're going to have to get into that building, with first carpet class," Aladin chuckled as the magic carpet came in and took them to the castle.  
  
"There they are. ATTACK!!!" Zack shouted as arrows started flying toward the carpet.  
  
"We can't hit him!" A guard shouted.  
  
"YOU STUPID FOOLS!!! Light them on fire!" Zack shouted.  
  
"RIGHT!!!" The guard shouted.  
  
"NOO!!! I want him alive, only attack that blasted carpet!" A voice screamed in the guard's head.  
  
"Yes master," The guard said traumatized as he shot fifty flame arrows at the carpet, right before they got into the building.  
  
"CARPET!!!" Aladin shouted. "NOO!!!" Aladin shouted as he mourned for the carpet and Abu. "GASP!!!" Zack and Aura gasped as they were grabbed by two figures and had there mouths covered.  
  
"Jasmine?" Aladin said as a woman took her had off of his mouth.  
  
"Shh..." Jasmine said as a guard passed by.  
  
"What, what are you doing here?" Aladin asked.  
  
"That Lu girl, she can't be trusted, she was somehow able to transform into me, she has full control over my father and the Arabian empire," Jasmine said.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Aladin asked.  
  
"That boy, Zack was his name rite? We have to help him Lu has already taken control of him as well," Jasmine said.  
  
"Right but, how could we possibly save him?" Aura asked.  
  
"That, will not be a problem... GENIE!!!" Aladin shouted as the genie appeared.  
  
"Yes my master!" Genie saluted.  
  
"Enough idle chitchat, ok, this is what you have to do..." Aladin said as he told Genie the plan.  
  
"Ouch, you do realize how much that hurts me right?" Genie asked.  
  
"Ahh come on Genie, I didn't really mean that you were old," Aladin said.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll do it," Genie said as he headed off and transformed into a woman guard.  
  
"Grrr..." A guard growled as he turned around the corner.  
  
"Why, hello handsome, I believe I'm lost, do you know the way to the little woman's room?" Genie asked.  
  
"HUBAH, HUBAH, HUBAH!!! Ha humm.... Ok, I shall," The guard said.  
  
"Oh, is that an arrow behind you?" Genie asked.  
  
"Huh?" The guard asked, as a Frying Pan of Impending Doom appeared and bonked the guard on the head.  
  
"Teehee, I guess not," Genie giggled as he transformed back into his original form.  
  
"Good job Genie," Aladin said.  
  
"Here you go," Genie said as he handed a key to the throne room to Aladin.  
  
"Perfect, let's head out," Aladin said as they unlocked the door and headed to the throne room.  
  
"Ok, were in, now, we have to kill her while she's asleep, so be quiet," Aladin said as they tip toed over to Lu.  
  
"DIE!!!" Aladin shouted as he had his Egyptian dagger over Lu's head.  
  
"BOOM!!!" There was an explosion as Lu opened her eyes and a blast of energy from the moon came down and blasted Aladin.  
  
"ZACK!!! Attack the foolish boy, I'm going back to the moon!" Lu shouted.  
  
"Yes, Lady Luna," Zack said as he took out his sword in one hand and a gun in the other.  
  
"ZACK!!! NOOO!!!!" Aura cried.  
  
"I have just one thing to say," Zack said as he transformed into a demon and had Ifrit attack Aura while he attacked Aladin.  
  
"Wha... What?" Aladin asked as Zack tossed his blade into the air.  
  
"Game over," Zack said as he took out his gun and shot his blade so that it would go toward Luna and struck her in the heart.  
  
"WHAT!!! NOOO!!!" Luna screamed.  
  
"Haha, so, what did you think about that? Patooey, that's what you get, for trying to kill me," Zack said.  
  
"But, but how, you should have been captured by my spell!" Luna screamed.  
  
"What? You mean your spell to reflect on to others and look like them? I am not one to be fooled by that spell. IFRIT!!! Show her what happens when she messes with us," Zack said as Ifrit ran over to Luna and absorbed all of the evil out of her body by biting her on the neck.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luna screamed as she kneeled down and transformed back into her original form and went to the moon, but left a little gift behind.  
  
"Za... ZACK!!!" Aura screamed happily as she ran over and hugged Zack.  
  
"It's ok Aura. It's ok," Zack said as he patted her on the back lightly.  
  
"Pant, pant, well you sure had me fooled, so where did, Ifrit go?" Aladin asked.  
  
"He had headed off to purify the other people, what about Abu?" Zack asked.  
  
"Gulp, I... I don't know," Aladin said.  
  
"OO OO AHH AHH!!!" Abu screeched as he arrived on the magic carpet.  
  
"ABU!!! CARPET!!! But, how?" Aladin asked.  
  
"Simple, if you looked carefully, you would've noticed some electrical wires coming out of the other Abu and carpet. That's because Cid was here to help out," Zack smiled.  
  
"Did someone call me?" Cid asked as Rikku came from behind.  
  
"Ohh, ZACK!!! ZACK!!!" Rikku shouted with joy as she hugged him.  
  
"Uhh... Err... Uh oh," Zack said as he stared at Aura.  
  
"Zack, who's this?" Aura asked.  
  
"Hello, I'm Rikku," Rikku said.  
  
"Aura," Aura said as she shook Rikku's hand.  
  
"So, how do you know Zack?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I met him in Heaven and you?" Aura asked.  
  
"I met him when he first came here," Rikku said.  
  
"I bet I know him more than you do," Aura said.  
  
"Bring it on!" Rikku shouted as they both ran outside with there weapons.  
  
"HAHA!!! Catfight!" Zack laughed as Rikku and Aura fought.  
  
"So where do we head from here Zack?" Cid asked.  
  
"We have to head over to the Sun titan, Raymus," Zack said.  
  
"So, how do you think we can get there?" Cid asked.  
  
"Heehee, I guess were going to have to wait for Aura and Rikku first," Zack laughed. 


	14. The Prophecy of the Past

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MY LAST CHAPTER? PRETTY GOOD HUH? WELL PLEASE SEND IN A REVIEW AND R&R!  
  
"YAHH!!!" Rikku screamed as she transformed into a mage.  
  
"EEE!!!" Aura screamed as she transformed into an angel, (sure she can't attack but she can use that form for protection!).  
  
"RIKKU!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Aura..." Zack whispered slightly as he grabbed her.  
  
"Let me go!" Rikku screamed.  
  
"Rikku, don't make me do something you'll regret," Cid said.  
  
"Zack, I'm sorry," Aura said in tears.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, just tell me one thing, where can we find Raymous?" Zack asked.  
  
"We must go to Netherland," Aura said.  
  
"Nether... What?" Zack asked.  
  
"Netherland, we must first go to London, to meet Peter Pan, a friend of mine, lives there, but let's head back to Triverse Town," Aura said.  
  
"Right, we'll go tomorrow night, hmm, signs of rain, we better head inside," Zack said as they all went inside for bed.  
  
In the darkness, lightning flashed through the room in which they slept, and thunder was heard.  
  
"Yawn, mine as well go for a walk, I've got nothing better to do," Zack said as he walked over to a closet, and took out a black robe and his split apart his blade and took his blades of Heaven and Hell with him for protection.  
  
BOOM!!! There was a thunderous sound as a figure appeared on top of a skyscraper.  
  
"Who are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"The better question is. Who are you?" The figure laughed as he pointed a finger toward Zack and hundreds of heartless appeared.  
  
"What..." Zack paused as he slightly stared over at the heartless.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" The figure shouted.  
  
"EEEEE!!!" The heartless screamed insanely as they attacked him.  
  
"Well, I can't stop them in this form," Zack said as he transformed under the hood so that the figure couldn't see.  
  
"YAAAH!!!" Zack shouted as he destroyed all of the heartless.  
  
"Foolish boy," The figure said as he jumped off of the building backwards.  
  
"Now's my chance," Zack said as he took out his guns Devil and Angel, and blasted the figure.  
  
"What a fool!" The man laughed as he disintegrated.  
  
"What the, I guess I defeated him," Zack thought as the rain stopped. "Hey, a beach, mine as well take a nice seat on that boulder," Zack said as he walked over to the big boulder and took a seat on it. "Ahh, I always loved the sound of the waves of the ocean," Zack said as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, the beach slowly separated from the shore, as the beach came upon an island. "What the heck!" Zack shouted in surprise.  
  
"Where... Where is he," A voice said in the darkness.  
  
"Wha... Where is who?" Zack asked as quickly turned around and saw another person in a robe. "Who the heck are you?" Zack asked.  
  
"Where's Sora..." The figure said.  
  
"Sora... Why do you want to know?" Zack asked suspiciously.  
  
"I... I am Kairi..." The figure whispered.  
  
"What..." Zack paused.  
  
"Kairi, my name is Kairie," The girl said again.  
  
"Kairi... Kairi... Where have I heard that name before..." Zack paused again.  
  
"Sora, where is he?" The girl asked one more time  
  
"SORA!!! Now I remember, the first time I met him he mentioned your name!" Zack remembered.  
  
"Sora... Where is he?" Kairi repeated as she placed a cold hand on Zack's head.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack asked.  
  
"Reading your thoughts, and entering your past, I'm going to have to start from your childhood in order to go on," Kairi said.  
  
"What, I... I am actually seeing my past!" Zack said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you may experience some of your saddest moments again.  
  
"Zack... Zack... Can you make me a promise?" A girl asked a seven year old version of Zack.  
  
"Of course I will," Zack said to the girl.  
  
"When, when we get older, could you promise me that you and I... We'll always be friends, and you'll make sure nothing happens to me. Could you make this a promise?" The girl asked hopefully.  
  
"I promise, I promise you, I'll never let anything happen to you," Zack said as he went through a lot more of his life then time slowed down again.  
  
"ZACK!!! ZACK!!! NOO!!!" An 11 year old version of the girl screamed as she was in a car and they drove away.  
  
"NOO!!!" Zack shouted as he kneeled down and broke down in tears.  
  
"Zack... Calm down kid, calm down," Axel said. (In case you don't remember Axel is Zack's dad)  
  
"Dad... I... I promised her... I wouldn't let anything to happen to her... And now this!!!" Zack shouted as he pounded the ground with is fist.  
  
"Zack, please calm down dear, I'm sure you'll see her again," Zack's mother said.  
  
"I agree Angel, I think Zack needs some time alone," Axel said to his mother as they walked away.  
  
Time sped again, and this time, time went faster than normally, all the way to on his 16th birthday.  
  
"Happy Birthday too you!!!" Axel shouted.  
  
"Dad, why are you giving me a birthday party at my age... And where's mom?" Zack asked.  
  
"Well... You see Zack... Well... Your mother... She's come down with a deadly disease," Axel said.  
  
"Will... Will she be all right?" Zack asked.  
  
"I... I don't know, but she has a gift for you... Here, this half belonged to me, and this half belonged to your mother, we want you to have it," Axel said.  
  
"This...This is the Ancient medallion of Heaven and Hell, back when they used to be united to create one world... But why do you have it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Zack... Some things are better found unanswered, but don't worry, you will learn, when the time comes," Axel said.  
  
"Ok, but what do I do with it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Do you remember that friend of yours, the one that left when you where just 10?" Axel asked.  
  
"Yes... Yes of course," Zack said.  
  
"Give it to her, right now she is living in Japan, we shall go in a month," Axel said.  
  
"Wow, thank you father!" Zack shouted with happiness.  
  
Time soon sped up again, and took Zack through the horrors that he has been through when he first realized he was half demon half angel. He again saw what happened when he fought Devi for the first time, and he also saw every titan he has fought, but the highlight of his life, he same girl that he was separated with so long ago... Aura.  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!" Zack shouted angrily.  
  
"This... This girl... You love her, do you not?" Kairi asked.  
  
"SHUTUP SHE'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Zack shouted.  
  
"You... You love her don't you..." Kairi paused.  
  
"SHUTUP! SHUTUP! SHUTUP!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Zack shouted.  
  
"I... I know how you feel I also have a love, for Sora..." Kairi said.  
  
"I don't know where Sora is, but I promise I will help you," Zack said  
. "Thank you, please take this, this is the Sun stone of Raymous, while looking for Sora I have been able to retrieve it," Kairi said.  
  
"Thank you Kairi, do you know where the next titan is?" Zack asked.  
  
"That Zack, is a question for another day, for now please sleep in the guest room," Kairi said as she led him to a cabin.  
  
"Kairi... Where am I?" Zack asked.  
  
"This, is Destiny island," Kairi said.  
  
"Yin and Yang. Heaven and Hell. Demon and Angel. Destinies and opposites intertwine," Zack said as he was in a strange trance as he again remembered what his father said about him meeting Aura again.  
  
"What..." Kairi paused.  
  
"Nothing," Zack said.  
  
"No... You don't understand, you have just said... the prophecy..." Kairi paused.  
  
"Explain..." Zack said.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: AND THAT MY FRIENDS, WILL BE AN ANSWER FOR ANOTHER DAY BUT FOR NOW YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! 


	15. Horror's of the Past

Wow dang it has been so long since I made my last entry, well sorry for those of you who wanted to get on with my story. Please R&R!

Alone on the beach on the island of destinies, so many questions left unanswered, so many things needed to get done, Zack has so many question unanswered and Kairi is their to help him answer those questions.

"So, what prophecy do you speak of?" Zack asked.

"I have only heard of it from my mentor," Kairi said as she started to walk away and signaled Zack to follow and they entered a hollow tree.

"Where is your mentor?" Zack asked.

"In a secret room, only people pure of heart are allowed to enter," Kairi said.

"I suppose you're taking me there then. Who is your mentor?" Zack asked.

"My mentor is Knowledge the titan of wisdom," Kairi said.

"WHAT!!!" Zack shouted in anger as he took out his blade and grabbed Kairi by the neck. Slowly pushing her against the wall and putting his blade close to her neck.

"GAK! Zack... What are you doing?" Kairi asked as blood started to come out of her mouth.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you!?" Zack shouted.

"Please young child, put Kairi down, you still have much to learn," A voice said in the distance.

"Knowledge...." Kairi paused as a floating figure appeared in the distance.

"Zack, put young Kairi down," The titan said.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" Zack shouted as he started to transform into a demon.

"Fine then, I will make you put her down!" Knowledge shouted as his eyes flashed. Zack froze and lost complete control of his own body, he slowly lowered Kairi and the blade lowered from her throat.

"Now... BEGONE!!!" Knowledge shouted angrily as Zack was teleported out of the chamber.

"Are you sure about this boy Kairi..." Knowledge paused.

"If you don't believe me why not see for yourself?" Kairi asked.

"No... I trust your judgment... Give him the mnemosyne bean, its time he remembers the horror of his past. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Cough, cough.... MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Knowledge laughed insanely.

"What a crackpot..." Kairi thought.

"I heard that," Knowledge laughed.

"You read my mind, but you don't read his mind," Kairi laughed.

"Pretty much, you see when you get old there's a little something called second childhood, you've got to have some fun sometime," Knowledge smiled as he took out a pink pony toy. (Sorry I just had to do that) "See my pink pony princess thinks so too," Knowledge laughed harder.

"I suppose you're right as usual, but... HEY YOU STOLE MY PINK PONY!!!" Kairi shouted.

"Uhh.... Kairi go to sleep now I need my rest too you know," Knowledge said quickly hoping to escape the wrath of the Frying Pan of Doom.

"Heehee, a man that's already in his second childhood and he needs rest he says," Kairi laughed as she quickly took out a frying pan and hit him on the head. CLANK!

"That's what you get for stealing my pink pony princess, hmph..." Kairi said as she walked away. "Well at least he got his rest," Kairi laughed quickly looking back at the knocked out titan with a lump on his head.

Alone outside, wondering what in the world just happened, Zack stares intently at the entrance to the cave of Knowledge, after a few minutes or so he saw Kairi exit the cave, and started to question her.

"What....Just...HAPPENED!!!" Zack shouted loudly making Kairi cover her ears and fall back. "AHHH!!!" She screamed loudly passing out dramatically.

"Haha, a natural Juliet. Hello? Anybody home? Poke, Poke," Zack said holding a stick and poking her in the ribs.

"Leave me alone, even I need my beauty sleep," Kairi said.

"I'm hungry! You can explain to me what happened after you sleep but I want food now!" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, here take this bean, it may not seem like much, but it's more filling than an ordinary bean," Kairi said as she tossed him a bean. Zack ate it as if he were a pig and was suddenly knocked out, not by the bean but by the DUN DUN DUN!!! Frying Pan of Doom!!!! "Heehee, I just love hitting people with this!" Kairi laughed. Soon images started to fill his head and he once again relived the horrors of his past.

"Where am I?" a boy asks himself. "Who am I?" he asks again. "What am I?" he asked. "You are in your past, you are Zack Shortman, you are demon, you are angel, this is your past, this is your life, this is where the prophecy will be told, now choose what age you want to relive," a voice said in the distance. All of a sudden a door appeared, Zack having nothing else to do quickly entered the door.

"WEEE!!!" Zack saw another him but a bit younger, a two year old version, having fun with his father. Zack saw the chibi Zack swinging on the swing, soon he went to high and accidently let go. "I remember this... Now... This is when my parents saw my power for the first time," Older Zack said not realizing that he was back to his original age.

"WAHHHHH!!!!WAHHHH!!!WAHHHHH!!!GRRRRR!" The chibi Zack shouted angrily as wings started to form and he slowly hovered back down to the ground.

"What the...NOOO!!!" Zack's past father said as he quickly ran to save chibi Zack soon realizing that the mini Zack was transforming back into his original form as Axel quickly grabbed him.

"Zack! Zack, my baby is he ok!?" Angel Zack's past mother asked. "Weee!" The chibi baby laughed. "Aww... You just thought it was a roller coaster ride didn't you? Now say thank you to daddy for saving you," Angel said smiling. "Gosh Angel, it wasn't me," Axel said smiling.

"Hmph, yes you could say that since it's your fault you can't control your own power! If you didn't save my baby you would be in bigger trouble than you are now!" Aura shouted. "Sorry..." Axel said pouting. "You like to fish don't you now go and FISH!" Aura said shouting as she stomped back to the house and slammed the door behind her along with chibi Zack.

"Sigh... Women... Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em," Zack said as he walked over to the 'ol fishing hole.

"I've been keeping an eye on you old friend," A figure appeared in the background.

"What the?" Axel said as he quickly turned around and took out the blade of Hell.

"You always were cautious about your surroundings weren't you?" The figure said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Yami, old friend, how is Aura?" Axel asked.

"She is fine, she takes more after Hikaru, even though she is a Hybrid and half demon and angel she takes more after her mother I tell you, basically she's playing yin and your son yang, I saw what he did back at the park.

"You're as swift as I but I will always be ahead of you by one step," Axel said.

"So you know then?" Yami asked.

"Yes... He will be the one to carry out the prophecy a week after he arrives at," Axel said.

"Wise, so he is going to carry out the battle his old man never finished?" Yami asked.

"No he is going to do better, even if I die, I will always have faith in my son," Axel said. "I should put that in writing in case you lose faith," Yami laughed.

"Everyone must die, remember we are still demon on the inside but we now live the life of humans," Axel said.

"I suppose so, soon your son is going to have to befriend the rest of the demons that fought against Devi," Yami said.

"Believe me soon we're going to have to become in-laws even in death," Axel laughed.

"You're a good demon Axel, well I better head home, here take this fish with you," Yami said as he tossed a giant fish over to Axel.

"Thanks, now I can have dinner!" Axel laughed.

"Now you know... The girl Aura you have always known, your dad has always known about the prophecy... and now you must carry it out just as it has been prophesized," The voice said as Zack exited the room.

"Now leave this place at once!" The voice shouted.

"Zack...Zack...Are you awake Zack?" A kind voice in the back of his head asked.

"Aura..." Zack asked.

"Yes...I'm here Zack..." Aura paused. Zack looked at Aura, and he felt something, something that he never felt before about her. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and her blonde hair. He looked at her smooth peach skin. He wearily lifted his hand and touched her face.

"Oh..." Aura flinched.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," Zack said as he quickly pulled his hand away and stood up.

"How long have I been a sleep?" Zack asked.

"Kairi said you have been a sleep for a week since you arrived," Aura said.

"Ohh...Wait...SHOOT!!! SHOOT!!! SHOOT!!!" Zack shouted, all of a sudden as if on cue, an army of heartless demons appeared. And there leading them was Devi, and next to him... Chaos, a giant titan, in controlled by Devi himself.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose Literally

AUTHOR'S NOTE: UGGH NORMALLY I WOULDN'T ADD THAT TO ANY OF MY STORIES BUT SIGH GOTTA MAKE THIS GOOD SO OH WELL...

Zack and Aura are both alone on the Beach of Destinies darkness starts falling on to the peaceful island, Zack holding Aura close to him and Aura close to her, both of them hugging each other tightly, Zack closely whispers to her, to tell her the truth that he has been hiding all his life since they were children. "Aura...I...I love...I love you..." Zack whispered to her. "Zack...Zack...If I could have just told you sooner...I remember now...When you dreamed of the past I dreamed too...I wish I could have told you sooner, I love you and I want to stay with you for as long as possible..." Aura said. Zack and Aura both locked lips for what seemed like an eternity. "Aura...If we live through this...I promise you...I will spend an eternity with you. I'm sorry..." Zack said.

Soon out of the shadows Cloud appeared and hit her in the back of the neck to knock her out. "All right...It's time," Cloud said as Cid, Sora, and all of the 12 titans appeared along with the rest of the gang. "It's time to destroy the evil and save the world," Zack said as he transformed into a demon. "This one battle...To save us all...This one battle...That may kill us all...Come...Let us fight, and save the world from the darkness," Zack said.

"How long until they get here?" Cloud asked as he looked over to Cid.

"Five seconds probably," Cid said. "All right, everyone lets go! 5...4...3...2...1..." Zack said as he took to the air, and led everyone a long with Cloud. "So the rumors are true, one winged angel," Zack said as he looked over to Cloud. "Oh believe me, I know someone twice as strong as I, watch this," Cloud said as he cut him self and made a circle of blood around himself and started to shout some words in Latin. "ESTUANS INTERIUS IRA VEHEMENTI ESTUANS INTERIUS IRA VEHEMENTI SEPHIROTH SEPHIROTH!" soon out of the darkness a bright light appeared and tall silver haired man with a masamune and one wing appeared. "...Cloud...Why did thee bring me here?" Sephiroth asked. "It is time, for battle, if you don't help us, who would you have to battle for fun?" Cloud asked.

"Idiot...Fine then...I shall go to battle," Sephiroth said as he hovered high in the air alongside of Zack and Cloud. "ATTACK!" Zack shouted as the brave warriors attacked the full army of a hundred thousand demons. "Go you moronic fools! GO AND KILL!" Devi shouted as every heartless demon attacked the group.

"It's bomb time!" Cid shouted as he threw a grenade into the heart of the heartless demons with a line connecting to it at the other end of the line was a light barrel of dynamite, light enough to be lifted by the small grenade, as the grenade exploded the line was lit slowly following the barrel of dynamite. "GET DOWN!" Cid shouted as they all ran or flew away from the big explosion about to happen. "FOOLS!" Devi shouted as he put spit on too fingers and put out the line. "MWHAHAHAHAH! WHAT NOW!?" Devi shouted. "Hehehehe, you forget one thing Devi, always have a plan B," Cid said as he pushed a detonator button and the barrel exploded and Cid destroyed about two thousand heartless demons.

"Now it's my turn!" Sora shouted as he grabbed every keychain he could fine and put them all on his keyblade, and somehow magically he made a keyblade almost as powerful as Zack's. "DIE AND RETURN FROM THE GRAVE OF WHICH YOU CAME!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs as he cut about three thousand heartless demons.

"I bet I can kill more than you Cloud," Sephiroth laughed. "You wish!" Cloud shouted as they both ran straight into the heartless demons and went on a killing spree. "FIFTY!" Cloud shouted. "HAHA I GOT EIGHTY!" Sephiroth shouted. "WHAT!?" Cloud shouted angrily as he stared at Zack. "What about you Zack!?" He shouted. "ONE HUNDRED!" Zack shouted at Cloud.

"HOW IN THIS WORLD DID YOU END UP WITH A HUNDRED!?" Cloud and Sephiroth shouted at the same time as they narrowly dodged an attack.

"I don't know! They are after me!" Zack shouted as he ran toward fifty demons and cut them in half with one slash.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Sephiroth shouted as he stabbed ten demons with his long blade.

"I've got to destroy Chaos!" Zack shouted as he ran toward the giant titan.

"BE PURIFIED BY THE LIGHT!" Zack shouted as he threw his blade and took out his Angel Devil guns shooting them at the head while the blade went to the heart was supposedly.

"RRAAAAARRRRHHHHH!!!!" Chaos shouted as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"DEVI! You will pay for what you have done to this world!" Zack shouted as both of his guns started to transform and become a part of him while the blade transformed and became a part of both guns.

"DIE!" Zack shouted as she shot the giant gun with an extremely large energy blast.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Devi shouted insanely as he stood there and stared at the blast. All of a sudden Chaos stood up and took the attack, and somehow the attack reflected and hit Zack. "NOOO!" Zack fell unconscious to the floor.

"FOOLISH CHILD!" Devi shouted as he lifted up his hand and prepared him self to fire an energy blast at Zack.

Aura started to open her eyes and hopelessly stared as Zack was about to be blasted to smithereens. "Za...Zack...NO!" Aura shouted as she ran up to where Zack's body was. Suddenly wings started to sprout from her body and she became like Zack's guardian angel as she levitated in the air and raised her arms. Her eyes were all white and her body emitted great light like no other. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM!" Aura shouted as she protected Zack from the blast. "CHAOS YOU SHALL BE PURIFIED ONCE AND FOR ALL! THIS CHAOS MUST STOP!" Aura shouted as her twin blades quickly came to her hands and she attacked Chaos with all her might.

"RRRAAAARRRRR!!!" Chaos shouted as eyes started to appear throughout his whole body and the eyes started to shoot laser beams. He started to open his mouth as a giant blast came out.

"YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" Aura shouted as she dodged all the lasers and blocked the giant blast as it disintegrated. "Chaos I know you are better than this! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Aura screamed as she started to go faster in the air.

"Ahh!" Aura screamed silently as she was cut by one of the laser beams.

"HAHAHAHA FOOLISH CHILD! DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD WIN AGAINST THE TITAN OF CHAOS!?" Devi shouted as he stared at Aura.

"Tsk most people would appreciate such spunk but I would rather destroy such a bug!" Devi shouted.

"NOW CHAOS GUN!" Devi said as he lifted up his hand. As he lifted up his hand so did Chaos. Soon Chaos's hand started to become a giant gun which was aimed directly as Aura.

"CHAOS! LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU ARE WILLING TO DESTROY YOUR SELF FOR THIS EVIL!" Aura shouted.

"CHAOS DON'T YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" Aura pleaded.

"Brother!" The titan of wisdom shouted as he levitated in front of Chaos.

"Open your mind Chaos, don't let yourself be controlled," Knowledge said as he looked Chaos directly in the eye.

"QUIET YOU CRACKPOT OLD FOOL!" Devi shouted as he shot an energy blast at Knowledge which easily disintegrated.

"Brother, I can not hold my shield up for too long but open yourself up to the light, I cannot help you change back to normal, because you are in fact letting yourself become controlled by Devi," Knowledge said.

"Bro...Brother...I'm sorry...But I can no longer control my own body any longer, tell Aura to destroy me...It is the only way," Chaos said telepathically to Knowledge.

"I...Understand," Knowledge said. "Aura...DESTROY MY BROTHER NOW!" Knowledge said as he went away from Chaos.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Aura shouted.

"JUST DO IT! It is what he wants!" Knowledge shouted as he teleported away.

"Yes...I understand..." Aura said as she went straight to Chaos, looked him in the eye... and somehow Chaos exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH GIRL! YOU HAVE JUST FULFILLED THE JOB THAT WILL BRING YOU YOUR DEATH!" Devi once again laughed insanely as a dark Aura appeared from Chaos.

"NOW I WILL BE EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN BEFORE!" Devi shouted out loud as he laughed insanely and began to grow larger and larger and mutate!

"NOW DIE!" Devi shouted as he shot an enormous energy blast at Aura and she was blasted to the ground next to Zack.

"NOW BOTH OF YOU SHALL DIE ALONG WITH THIS WORLD! Pity...and we were jus getting to the good part," Devi shouted insanely as he started to charge up for an even bigger energy blast.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ZACK AND AURA! WHO KNOW'S BUT YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
